Untitled
by Kyuubi's Angel of Darkness
Summary: As the village of Konoha is about to learn, sometimes things aren't what they seem... Haruno Sakura seems to be a fine example to that. Rated for Karin, Language, gore, and future implied rape DISCONTINUED because i wanted to rewrite it completely differently! New story is up though. Check latest chapter in here for more details.
1. chapter 1

Kyuu-chan: Hello all, I'm back with a new story, it's implied kaksaku not centered around them mainly about Sakura because I love her :P haha anyways Naruto my ramen loving amigo, do da disclaimer!

Naruto: YOSH! Kyuu-chan doesn't own me or my story and if she did, I would be able to marry RAMEN AND KYUU-CHAN BOTH! So now that that's settled lets go watch Sakura kick some ass DATTEBAYO!

Kyuu-chan: ok without further ado, I the beautiful, elusive, funny, cute, friendly, big-headed Kyuu-chan presents MY NEW STORY! I don't really have a title so check the end of this chapter for more details on how you can help me with that.

"**Shannaro bitch!" Inner**

"Shannaro!" regular speech

"_Shannaro!" thoughts, emphasis or flashback of sorts_

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

"_Hey Forehead, this looks super cute on you!"_

"_Sakura-chan, lets get ramen 'ttebayo!"_

"_Hn. Dobe, don't bother her while she's actually trying to help you."_

"_Hmm. I like your spirit Haruno, alright I will train you!"_

"_Sorry I'm late, I was lost on the road of life…"_

"_Ugly, I don't understand why dickless loves ramen so much…"_

"_Hey Sakura, want to polish weapons with me?"_

"_S-s-Sakura-chan, will you please spar with me?"_

"_SAKURA-SAN, I WILL PROTECT YOU WITH MY LIFE YOSH!"_

"_Hey Sakura (munch munch) want to go to the new barbeque joint?"_

"_Troublesome, play shogi with me?"_

"_Haruno, you are needed by Hinata-sama."_

"_Oy Sakura-chan, wanna play Frisbee with me and Akamaru?"_

Sakura sighed as a fresh wave of memories hit her; it had been eight months since Sasuke returned with that bitch Karin. When he returned no one noticed her anymore. Karin spread lies and rumors about her to turn everyone away from her. Tsunade suddenly didn't want to spend time with her (she had long surpassed her under her tutelage); she was too busy training Ino and Karin because "their medical nin-jutsu wasn't up too par yet." Shizune believed the rumors and lies Karin had spread; Ino, TenTen and Hinata also believed the wicked lies. Karin had poisoned Akamaru while he was in the hospital and framed her for it. Shikamaru and Choji had been in the hospital with Kiba, all of them anxiously waiting to hear of Akamaru's well-being, and believed that Sakura had poisoned Akamaru. Sasuke was dating the stupid slut and Naruto- *_sigh_* Oh Naruto, Karin had purposely injured herself with a special kunai of Sakura's. It was dipped in poison made specially by Sakura and had golden cherry blossoms engraved on the side; so there was no questions on who the owner of the kunai was. Karin had then flung herself into Naruto's arms, crying and yelling about Sakura attacking and beating her without mercy while she had been defenseless and too tired to fight back. Naruto had believed her and it broke Sakura's heart. "_What happened to always being there for me no matter what? He broke so many promises by believing Karin over me._" Sakura thought despondently. **"CHA, who needs those bastards anyways? Not us that's for sure, we will be fine WITHOUT them Outer-chan trust me! Plus we still have Yamato-sempai, Sai and Kakashi who still believe in us, SHANNARO!"** Inner Sakura raged.

"_That's right, Yamato, Sai and Kakashi still trust me and that's all I need!" _Sakura thought. **"Well shit, here comes trouble…" **Inner mumbled. How right she was because the trouble happened to be Naruto, Hinata, Sasuke, and the cause of all Sakura's problems, Karin. _"Bitch."_ Sakura thought automatically. "Well, well, well, if it isn't the little slut Sakura." sneered Karin. "Twenty years old and still without a boyfriend huh?" **"Stupid bitch, how are we a slut if haven't had any boyfriends? What a dumb ass…" **Inner growled. "Well you not having a boyfriend makes sense, who would want trash like you?" Karin continued to make horrid remarks about Sakura, calling her names like, worthless, whore and worst of all, _weak_. Sasuke, Hinata and Naruto just stood there and laughed at Sakura's pain; occasionally making jibes of their own. **"You BITCH, I'll freaking kill you! Let me out, I'll kick her ass! I'll show her weak, come say that to my face motherfucker, SHANNARO!" **Inner continued to rant and scream with rage until Sakura was forced to lock her deep inside her mind, in fear that Inner would actually come out.

Eventually Karin grew bored of her remarks and jibes at Sakura and started to walk away. "Worthless bitch, you aren't even worthy of my insults. You're just pathetic and _weak._" That did it, something inside of Sakura snapped and she knew she had lost all self-control when she spat out, "Who are you calling weak, you stupid _whore._" Karin grew furious, how dare that slut insult her in front of her precious Sasuke-kun! "WHAT?" Karin screamed, "YOU DARE CALL ME WEAK YOU PATHETIC BOTTOM FEEDER?" By then a huge crowd had formed around the two raging females, trying to see what would happen. Soon enough the Hokage intervened before damage was done. "What are you two doing?" exclaimed Tsunade. "Tsunade-_shishou_, this pink haired BITCH called me weak." whined Karin, putting emphasis on shishou while smirking at Sakura. The amber eyed Hokage whirled around to face her _ex_-pupil. "Is this true Haruno?" she asked with narrowed eyes. "Of course Hokage-sama." The cherry blossom stated in a cold tone. "She is obviously weak and cannot excel in anything, and aside from whatever Orochimaru injected in her when he was bored, she has no ability as a ninja." "How dare you talk about the future matriarch of the Uchiha clan like that!" Sasuke bellowed. " Oh, I'm shaking in my boots Uchiha scum." Sakura taunted. "Haruno, if you are going to claim my _pupil_ is weak, then you must be prepared to fight her!" Tsunade commanded. "Fine!" retorted Sakura. **"Outer you know we cant fight right now in our condition, what if we were injured in our-"** _"Quiet Inner, this bitch has gone too far and I'm sick of her attitude!" _**"But think of the-" **_"Hai, hai, I know I'll be careful." _Inner sighed unconvinced but had no choice other than to let her other half proceed with the fight. "Alright, we shall move to training ground 7." the Slug Sannin ordered.

When they arrived, the Rookie Nine plus team Gai had already arrived, although Kakashi, Yamato and Sai seemed to be missing, having received word from the gossip mill that a fight was to take place between the two fiery tempered kunoichi. All threw dirty looks and jeered at Sakura. Sakura and Karin stood across each other and crouched into fighting stances, though Karin's was sloppy. "BEGIN!" hollered Tsunade. Karin disappeared in a flash but Sakura simply stood and tuned into her surroundings. She was aware of everything like, Karin on her left! Sakura stepped to the side right as Karin's leg came down and smashed her elbow into the red-heads solar plexus. Karin fell to the ground panting. "Is this the best you can do? I thought you were supposed to be stronger than me." taunted Sakura. "Of course not, I'm just getting started!" wheezed Karin. With that said the two continued their fight keeping it strictly taijustu. Kicks, punches and blows were traded out but it was easy to tell who was winning. Sakura didn't have a bruise on her while Karin was covered with marks and scars and her wrist was bent in an unusual way. The fight continued for another few minutes until something happened. Karin finally got a lucky hit in and kicked Sakura in the stomach, sending her flying into the tree and landing in a heap of dirt and leaves. Sakura didn't move for a minute and Karin turned to smile at everyone who was cheering at Sakura's apparent loss of the match. Suddenly Sakura shot up with a crazed look in her eyes; she was panicking and quickly pressed chakra filled hands to her stomach. Everyone watched with confused looks. Sakura felt nothing and withdrew her hands slowly, quivering the entire time. "What, one hit and you're already done? Ha, you're so-" Karin never finished her sentence because all of a sudden, Sakura let out the most heart-shattering cry anyone had ever heard. She screamed and screamed, her voice filled with agony and pain. No one knew what to do, they simply thought Sakura was throwing a fit because she lost the match. That was until Sakura's chakra began to swirl around her, her blue, soothing chakra quickly changing into a dark black. Sakura lifted her head, her stunning emerald eyes were a deep blood red, fixed everyone with a menacing glare and let out a terrifying howl.

Kakashi looked up from his book as he heard a cry. He was in the woods next to training ground 7 and recognized the cry immediately. "_Sakura!_" he thought in a panic. Book already put away, he sprinted as fast as his legs would carry him towards the sound. Then he heard the howl, "_Oh shit, please no!_" he yelled mentally. When he arrived at training ground 7 he saw Sakura crouched on the ground, clutching her stomach with the black chakra swirling around her. He whirled around and saw the Rookie Nine, Team Gai, Karin and Tsunade. "**WHAT DID YOU DO?**" he screamed. Everyone recoiled at Kakashi's tone. Usually Kakashi was laid back and uncaring, to see him this livid and upset the Konoha shinobi quickly figured out they did something wrong. "Well-" began Naruto. "Save it, right now I need to help Sakura." Kakashi's tone was ice and left no room for disagreements. Biting his thumb and performing the necessary seals, Kakashi slammed his hands to the ground while murmuring "Kuchiyose no jutsu!" Pakkun appeared, "Yo, Ka- What happened to Sakura-chan!" The nin-dog exclaimed. "Don't mind that now I'll tell you later, go get Yamato and Sai _**now.**_" Said males arrived in seconds. "What is the situation taichou?" Yamato questioned. "Get Sakura under control and calm her down, I have a feeling I have some explaining to do." The last part was mumbled so only Yamato would hear. Another terrifying howl reached everyone's ears and all heads swerved to see the black chakra forming tails. "Another jinchuuriki?" Naruto breathed. "Hokage-Shikijijun jutsu - Kakuan Nitten Suishu!" Yamato cried. The ground began to quake and wood shot out from the earth. Branches and logs twisted around Sakura, occasionally being destroyed by her chakra, and formed a cage. Yamato then began to suppress the menacing chakra. "Kakashi, she'll be fine. Sai and I will handle it from here. You can go explain what's happening." Kakashi sighed and transported the group to the Hokage's office.

"Kakashi-sensei, what's wrong with Sakura-chan!" Naruto yelled. "_Funny how he start_s_ to call her Sakura-chan now._" Kakashi thought. "That's really none of your business-" he began. "Of course it's out business, she's our friend!" Naruto yelled back, a chorus of agreements were heard. "_**Friend?**_ When in the past eight months have any of you treated her like a friend? You've spat at her, scorned her, and treated her like crap when she already has the weight of the world on her shoulders! Were you there the nights she screamed and cried over you all? Do you know she attempted suicide at least TWICE because of you all? NO YOU DON'T BECAUSE YOU'RE NOT HER FRIEND!" Kakashi was screaming at the end. "Well she did all of that horrible stuff to us-" Ino began. "You're telling me that you believe that bitch's," he pointed to Karin. "Lies? Why would Sakura do anything like that? Any time any of you had a problem, who did you go to? Who was your shoulder to cry on? Who stopped whatever she was doing to help you with your problems? Who answered to your every heed and call on her own time? Sakura did! Karin has been framing Sakura for everything! Karin poisoned Akamaru, lied and injured herself with a kunai because she was jealous of Sakura!" Kakashi (un-noticeably) panted. "_That is probably the most I have spoken in months…I need to remind myself not to do that anymore._" He thought to himself. Everyone was stunned. "We're through." It was Sasuke's voice that broke the silence. "WHAT SASUKE, HOW CAN WE BE THROUGH? WE ARE MADE FOR EACH OTHER!" Karin shrieked. "Get out of my sight!" hissed Sasuke. Karin stomped out of the office, screaming the whole way. "_Now how to woo Sakura back into my arms…_" Sasuke thought. "Don't even think about it Uchiha!" Kakashi snapped. "She's already taken!" This caught everyone's attention. "BY WHOM?" everyone screeched. "Enough of this drama!" thundered Tsunade. "Kakashi, you **will** tell me why Sakura is suddenly a jinchuuriki because as far as I know there are no more bijuus since the Akatsuki has obtained all but the Kyuubi." Kakashi sighed. "Fine but before I do answer me this Tsunade-sama, who is your current top ANBU captain?" Tsunade thought for a minute. "I can't seem to remember but if it means getting answers I will find out. ANBU!" Tsunade shouted. A quick flash. "Hai Hokage-sama?" the masked nin questioned. "Who is our current top ANBU captain?" The busty blonde questioned. "That would be Captain Tora otherwise known as Sakura-sama m'lady." The ANBU answered. Shocked silence filled the room. "That will be all." Tsunade choked out. The ANBU bowed and disappeared. "All right Hatake, what does this have to do with anything?" Tsunade yelled. "Simple, what was the last mission you sent ANBU Captain Tora on?" The copy-cat asked. "I don't know, it must have been ages ago!" The slug princess exclaimed. "Wrong. It was five months ago, when you all forgot about her. The mission which was A-ranked; should have been moved to S-rank. What really happened on that mission was never recorded. Even I cannot imagine how horrifying and painful it must have been because on that mission, Sakura was captured, tortured, beaten within an inch of her life, raped, and obtained a demon. The very scroll you sent her to retrieve, the Akatsuki was after as well." Horrified silence filled the room.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Kyuu-chan: Ok this concludes chapter one wow five pages! Anyways, be patient for more to come my pets. Its hard to write because of difficulties with my computer so I have to constantly switch from one to another. But that's not an excuse I will write more I just need your patience 'kay loves? Also criticism is accepted and expected, I really doubt this story is perfect so anything you think will make it better tell me ok? J Please no "you suck rot in hell" though, my life plan doesn't call for me being some psycho suicidal maniac. Also about the title of this story, I honestly have no idea what to name this, my titles are really lame and don't make sense so whatever title you guys think is cool, leave in a review or you can PM me. Whatever works ok? I will cut off the poll for this in a few weeks so if you don't want this story stuck with a lame name or no title at all, vote for it! Sorry this message is so long there's just so much to say! Haha ok I'm done, anything you want to say Naruto?

Naruto: Kyuu-chaaaaaaaan, what the hell? Why am I evil and mean to Sakura-chan in this?

Kyuu-chan: Sorry love, I needed a bunch of mean characters but I PROMISE you get to stay friends with Sakura ok? (hint hint guys.)

Review everyone!


	2. Chapter 2

Kyuu-chan: Hello all, this is the second chapter to, uhh well it's still untitled but I'm working on that! Thank you to my reviewers: Laurie, Lady Lazy, jen, Silent Uke Fuu, and WebOfSmiles. I realized some things were taken out of the story, like the barrier in-betweens, when I up-loaded the file on the site. So thank you Silent Uke Fuu for helping me realize that. I'll be sure to clean up chapter one as I post this chapter! Don't forget, any suggestions you have for the title, let me know! By the way, this chapter, chapter 3 and maybe chapter 4 will be done in the past in third person then Sakura's P.O.V. Ok I've bored you all enough, on with chapter!

"Shannaro!" regular speech

"_Shannaro_" _thoughts, flashback_

"**Shannaro!" Inner Sakura ****whose not actually in this chapter but….**

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

**Rice Country, Unknown location. 2:09 am**

A shadow, cast by the full moon, fell on the rooftops. It wove in and out of the moon's gaze, choosing to play amongst its friends in the shadows of lager structures. The shadow suddenly halted on one particular rooftop. Sliding silently down the building, it came to a halt and slid inside through a window. The shadow moved slowly and quietly through the building. It's movements spoke of grace and power, and they glided across the flooring like a predator. Moonlight slithered in through windows and shone upon the shadow. Now in the light: a lithe, well toned body was shown. Another step into the light and a porcelain mask in the shape of a leering tiger was shown. The ANBU continued it's trek across the room, the barely noticeable click of heels on the floor revealed the masked nin to be a woman. She stopped in front of a large vault. Seals, paper-bombs, and ninja-wire crossed and intersected to prevent access inside. The ANBU smirked, piece of cake.

The tiger nin studied the trap, one paper bomb connected to one seal every four seals. Which means the seals in between were duds painted for show to fool opponents into thinking they were threats. Chakra flowed from the paper bombs into the seals they were connected to. So setting off one paper bomb triggers the seal to do Kami knows what. By looking closer, the ANBU found the seals were the same kanji as those inscribed on weapon storage scrolls. So setting off the paper bombs got you blown up and stabbed, lovely. If the chakra flowing in the paper bombs was scrambled, the bombs would become useless. The masked nin let out a small pulse of chakra, the bombs sizzled and steamed before going silent. Now for the wires, ninja-wire is sharper than regular wire so one wrong step and one could find themselves missing a few limbs. Cutting it would have sufficed greatly but there was the faintest amount of chakra running along each wire. Touching this could lead to her presence being detected and since this was a top-secret mission, she couldn't have that. It looked like this would have to be done the old fashioned way. The ANBU took a step back and leapt into the mess of wires. She bent her body at impossible angles, dodging each wire with practiced ease. One leg up in the air, hands flat on the floor, while the other leg was halfway under the next wire. She twisted and turned until she was free from the wires without a scratch on her. The tiger nin cautiously approached the vault door, she reached out with her senses, nothing no feel of chakra anywhere. Slowly she ventured toward the door. Placing her hand on the handle of the vault, she turned and it opened easily. "_Idiots…_" The ANBU thought. She slipped inside and came out moments later with a scroll. **"**Captain Tora, are you in possession of the scroll?**"** A voice sounded through her earpiece. "Hai, we're ready to leave Raven." she responded. "Brilliant taichou, we'll be waiting at rendezvous so get out of there and we can head back-" the line went dead. "What?" she breathed. The tiger nin froze at the feel of someone else's chakra. Slowly she turned and came face to face with none other than Kazuku and Itachi of the Akatsuki.

"Shit…"

Itachi rose an eyebrow at the, greeting, to say for lack of better words. "Tora-san, it seems we are in need of the scroll you posses." Now it was the ANBU's turn to raise an eyebrow, though her company couldn't see it. "And you think I'm just going to give it to you?" she remarked dryly. Really were these guys stupid or something? Itachi's eyes darkened ever so slightly in annoyance. "If you would like your team to remain at least half-alive then yes, you will." he said with casual ease. The nin froze. "What do you mean?" The eldest Uchiha smirked. "What I mean is, hand us the scroll and we will call off Hidan and Kisame from their little blood bath party."

Horror seeped into the ANBU's mind. Mission or comrades?

The only situation a ninja could never prepare for. Would she give the scroll up and damn the village or sacrifice her team with whom she battled, bleed and sweated. There had been legends faced with a choice like this, Konoha's White Fang came to mind. He had ended up committing suicide because he had chosen to save his comrades. The village hadn't given a shit about his reasons and he was shunned. Condemning him to drown in his shame. Inwardly the masked tiger continued to panic. What should she choose? Then she remembered something someone important told her. "_Those in the ninja world who abandon their mission are trash, but those who abandon their comrades are worse than trash._" She smiled slightly. Resolved she made her decision, she would not become worse than trash. She glanced toward the duo across from her. "Fine, take the scroll." Just as she was about to toss the scroll over another duo burst in the room.

"Yo Itachi, we finished off those wimps down there. Did you get the scroll yet?" The voice belonged to none other than Hoshigaki Kisame. If Itachi were anyone else he would have face-palmed due to the bad timing and idiocy that seemed to radiate off his partner. The ANBU froze and her blood ran cold. Her team was dead? She failed them? She took a step back. "You're not going to touch this scroll." She growled. The Uchiha smirked. "Big words for such a petite ANBU, we shall see how well you fare."

With that said the five vanished out of sight. If anyone had been looking on they would have seen nothing but the occasional leg or elbow lashing out. An hour in and the battle was still going on. The ANBU was not doing well against four Akatsuki members, she was bleeding profusely from several gashes across her arms, chest and legs. She had sustained several bone fragments in her wrist and had a few broken ribs, and she was almost positive a blow she took to the head from Itachi had resulted in a concussion. But the rage caused by the death of her team kept her moving even though her body screamed for her to stop. She slammed a chakra infused fist into Kisame's ribs, effectively shattering them. Kisame felt his ribs shatter and something pierce his lungs and he fell to the ground coughing up blood. _"Ok one temporarily out, three to go. I wont last much longer I have to get out of here quickly." _The petite female thought. She tensed as she felt someone behind her. Reacting to honed instincts, she grabbed the hilt of her standard katana, pulled out and swung behind her. She felt rather than saw, the katana cut through the skin and blood splattered on her chest. She looked back at the now decapitated head of Hidan and was only mildly surprised to find him still alive. "You goddamn bitch! As soon as I get my fucking head back on I'm fucking sacrificing you to Jashin!" The ANBU was rather annoyed with the Akatsuki's insults and casually punted his head across the room. Inwardly she giggled but that lasted about two seconds before a kunai buried itself in her shoulder, courtesy of Kazuku. "Fuck!" she hissed. The immortal tsked. "Forgetting something?" he asked. The tiger nin sighed silently and leapt back into the fray.

Itachi observed the battle silently, only interfering if it seemed the kunoichi was getting to much of an advantage. It seemed he would have to interfere again soon. It was now down to Itachi and Kazuku. Inwardly Itachi was impressed, ANBU usually couldn't hold up against one Akatsuki let alone four. There was the rage she let out from her teammates death and the occasional dirty trick she would pull to factor in, but other than that Itachi was shocked by the kunoichi's performance. Though he would never say it aloud. He looked above and saw the sun was beginning to rise, they were running on a limited time schedule and this would have to end soon. He stood up to end the battle but as he did, Kazuku's foot smashed into the ANBU's face. Her porcelain mask shattered and hair spilled out from the hood she had been wearing. _Pink_ hair. Itachi had to stop himself from grinning maniacally as the fierce apple green eyes of Haruno Sakura met his own. This changed everything. Itachi quickly shunshined behind her and knocked her out with a blow to the neck. Her green eyes widened before they closed and she fell unconscious.

"Change of plans Kazuku, we're taking her with us." Itachi informed him. Kazuku nodded and put the still swearing Hidan's head back on his body. The two then lifted an unconscious Kisame and the group proceeded to make their way back to the Akatsuki base. A few hours later Hidan finally asked why they now had extra baggage. "This is Haruno Sakura." Kazuku's, and a now awake, Kisame's eyes widened. Hidan didn't get it. "So?" he asked " What the hell is so fucking special about her?" Itachi glanced at him, annoyed, though no one saw it. "If you bothered to listen to Zetsu whenever he comes back from Intel missions, you would know that Haruno Sakura is the top medical kunoichi of Konoha. She has long surpassed her teacher Tsunade-hime, and has been rumored to create a few medical ninjustus that have been declared forbidden for unknown reasons. She is known wide for un-human strength she learned from the slug sannin, and her genius ability to combine the strength with kenjustu, making her sword virtually indestructible and putting incredible power behind her strikes. Most importantly though, she is the teammate of the Kyuubi jinchuuriki thus making her a valuable asset at this time." Hidan was silent for once as he processed this information. "Zetsu also said it's rumored around Konoha that she's the lover of the famous copy ninja Hatake Kakashi, though nothing has been confirmed." Kisame chimed in. This was a surprise to the rest of the group. Kazuku commented, "I'm sure Deidara would love to lure him out here and blow him up in revenge for his arm." Kisame snickered. "Yes because that went so well last time he saw the copy-ninja." Hidan and Kisame laughed at the memory of Deidara refusing to ambush Hatake when he was seen in Grass Country for a mission.

The party finally arrived at the base and entered. Kisame, Hidan and Kazuku walked off to roam the base while Itachi made his way to Leader-sama's office. He knocked once upon arrival and entered. Pein looked up as Itachi entered his office carrying a kunoichi. He raised his eyebrows. "I wasn't aware the mission called for a girl to bed tonight Itachi-san, are you perhaps following Kisame's example?" he remarked sarcastically. "As tempting as that sounds Leader-sama, this kunoichi was in possession of the scroll when we arrived. She is an ANBU from Konoha and is the teammate of the Kyuubi jinchuuriki." Itachi replied dryly. "So this is the famous Haruno Sakura? Well done Itachi, she will be useful. Put her in the interrogation room and inform Hidan he has a job to do." Pein ordered. "Hai Leader-sama." With that said, Itachi exited the office and walked down the dark dreary hallways to the interrogation cell. _Haruno Sakura, how lucky…_

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Kyuu-chan: AAAANNNNNDDDD DONE! This concludes chapter 2 what will happen to Sakura-chan! I don't know myself so you can't weasel it out of me :P Sadly for poor Sakura-chan, before it can get better it must get worse. Sorry if anyone in the Akatsuki was to OOC but I tried. It seems you might be right WebOfSmiles ne? Before I forget dear readers, I know it must be boring waiting for updates and all so I have a recommendation! If you haven't already read it, I recommend reading Hell's Radiance by Angel of the Godless. It's my favorite fan fiction EVER! The plot is so well thought out, its creative, violent, gory, and twisted all rolled into one! Aside from a few spelling errors in there but we cant all be perfect. Honestly though, there aren't enough words to describe how awesome that story is so read it, it will be well worth it I promise! Ok thanks for being patient with me guys I promise to start on chapter three soon! Until next time!

Naruto: BYE-BYE GUYS! LOOK FOR US NEXT TIME!

Kyuu-chan: Naruto your shouting again… -_-'


	3. Chapter 3

Kyuu-chan: OK guys here's chapter 3! Quick note, sorry everyone I'm trying to clean up chapters 1 & 2 and put in barrier lines and all that but my computer is being a dumb-ass and not saving the changes I make. :P Anyways, I'll try to fix that A.S.A.P to make the story more enjoyable for you all! I appreciate all your reviews very much and don't forget, any title suggestions let me know! Remember I don't own Naruto but god I wish I did!

Naruto: Kyuu-chan start the story!

Kyuu-chan: Ok, Ok sheesh.

CHA- regular speech

_CHA- thoughts, emphasis, flashback_

**CHA - Inner Sakura, who is in this chapter!**

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Sakura awoke in a dimly lit room. She breathed in deeply and blinked a few times as she tried to adjust to her surroundings. "_Where? How? What?_" the questions echoed throughout her head with no one to answer them. **"We're inside the Akatsuki base, we were captured while getting the scroll for our mission. I think we're in an interrogation room of sorts." **Inner stated with a hint of worry and fear in her voice. Scratch that, there was someone to answer her questions. _"Shit, this isn't good. We need to figure out how to get out of here and fast."_** "I know, but we're drained of chakra. It was probably that giant sword fish man carries." **_"They've also got us bound with chakra draining ropes so we can't recover any. Ugh what a drag."_ **"Damn straight."** With a sigh, Sakura tried to lift her head and found she was tied to a metal table. _"How did I not notice that earlier?" _She thought. Thankfully Inner didn't seem to hear and she was spared the sarcastic remark that surely would have come. Suddenly the door swung open and in stepped Hidan, with his scythe and a toolbox. "Hey bitch." he greeted, setting the toolbox on a table next to her table. He grinned wickedly at her. Sakura had a sinking suspension she was going to severely regret punting his decapitated head across the vault room.

"Why am I here?" Sakura questioned, praying to Kami-sama that he didn't hear the slight quiver in her voice. He did, and his grin was razors as he replied with, "Leader-sama simply wanted some fucking questions answered and decided that my _methods_ were the best damn way to get them answered." Sakura fell silent and held her breath as Hidan reached into his toolbox to pull out, a notepad. She breathed a quiet sigh of relief. "Ok bitch, here's how this game is going to work, I'm going to ask you these fucking questions, and your going to answer or I will skin you alive." Sakura was uneasy, but hardened her glare as she stared at the Jashinist coldly. Hidan reached in again and pulled out a straight razor. "Question one," he began. "Since you are the teammate of the fucking Kyuubi brat, will he be leading a search party to come attempt to rescue you?" Sakura didn't reply. Hidan sneered and carved a deep, short vertical line in her arm near her fractured wrist. She hissed at him. "I would like some fucking answers bitch, will the Uzumaki bastard be coming to rescue you?" The cherry blossom remained silent, choosing to glare at him with steely green eyes. Hidan's sneer remained on his face as he continued to carve deep cuts in her arm. Blood oozed out of her arm and slowly dripped onto the floor. Sakura's eyes watered but she blinked back the tears. The sadist next to her smirked. "So your trying to act fucking tough huh? Well, next question. What's the blond bastards weakness? It could be girlfriend, friends, anything, it could even be you bitch. Are you his weakness?" Sakura wanted to snort at that. Naruto hated her now, of course she wasn't his weakness. Instead she continued her silent treatment. "I'm starting to lose my fucking patience, answer the goddamn question!" Hidan thundered with annoyance seeping into his tone. Sakura continued to stare at him blankly. Hidan raised in the straight razor and plunged it into her arm. Sakura flinched but the Akatsuki member wasn't done. He angled the blade and yanked upwards toward her shoulder. Sakura screamed as muscles were torn and ripped apart, veins cut, and bone was scratched. Hidan cackled as a chunk of her arm fell to the ground. The medic in her quickly kicked in as she assessed the damage. Half her bicep missing, bone and ripped muscle showing, and large amounts of blood were quickly being lost. She sent what little chakra she had to spare to the wound in an attempt to stop the bleeding. Hidan stared at her as she addressed her current predicament. He grew annoyed, one scream then nothing? He looked to the fragment of her arm on the ground and set it ablaze. Sakura watched on in horror and disgust as the smell of burning flesh reached her nose. Hidan looked at her. "We're done for today bitch, we'll continue this tomorrow." He exited the room and left her in darkness. Tears poured out of Sakura's eyes as she silently wept. _"Naruto may hate me but , those who abandon their comrades are worse than trash. He's still my best friend, my brother, I have to protect him." _was her last thought as she passed out. Inner watched on from the depths of Sakura's mind, sorrow clenched her heart as she heard Sakura's last thought. **"Outer-chan you're too good for them." **With that last statement Inner dove farther into Sakura's subconscious to plan how to escape then maybe rest.

The days began to blur together, Sakura couldn't tell what the day was or how long she had been captured. Her body was mutilated beyond recognition: one hand left with only three fingers on that, her feet were missing toes, chunks of her body were just gone, long thin gashes that were just deep enough to leave scars, covered her body. Hidan had decided on one of the days to fool her into thinking he was going to carve her eyes out so she wouldn't have to witness her torture anymore, the scars were vertical slashes from her eyebrow to right under where her eyelashes ended. Then the silver haired bastard had seared off her eyelashes just for the hell of it. In Sakura's opinion that wasn't even the worst of it. The worst had been when he had gotten into a drinking competition with Kisame. After it was over he had walked into the torture room and raped her. There was no warning, no teasing or taunting, no part in the grand scheme of things. He had just entered the room tore her clothes off, satisfied his needs then left. It had been mindless, and even though she wasn't a virgin, painful. She felt weak and powerless because it had proved to her that she was just a toy, powerless, a pawn to get Naruto.

Eventually Hidan resorted to drugs to try and get the answers out of her. Her days now started and ended with her being doped to hell and back. Reality and illusion mashed together and she was suddenly having her memories mixed with the present.

The door creaked open and she tried to shift her somewhat there attention to the blurry person standing in the doorframe. She saw silver and her mind was cast somewhere else.

"_Kakashi, stop!" she giggled. They were sitting under a massive cherry blossom tree in the training grounds, having a picnic with Sai and Yamato after a particularly grueling shift at the hospital. She had been complaining how annoying it was that Karin had screwed up an entire operation and had nearly killed an ANBU operative before Sakura had stepped in and saved the guys life, but Karin had gotten the praise while Sakura was blamed. Then Kakashi had started to tickle her trying to cheer her up, it worked. While the two rolled around laughing with Sakura trying to take her revenge, Yamato and Sai merely exchanged a knowing glance and rolled their eyes at the two childish jonin in front of them. They might not be aware of their feelings for each other but Yamato and Sai certainly were, it was only a matter of time before they each figured it out. _

The gleam of a blade startled her out of her reverie. A quick movement and now a gash adorned her cheek. Reality shifted again and her vision blurred.

_A kunai grazed her cheek as Sakura jumped through the trees, she cursed and speed up. She burst out of the trees and landed in the middle of the training ground. She felt a chakra spike and slammed her fist to the ground, earth erupted and shot up around her but her attack was just a second too late and she was tackled to the ground. She growled. "Kakashi get off." In response his arms tightened around her and he buried his head into her stomach. She sighed not really annoyed. Kakashi was her best friend, he had been her company and comfort since Sasuke had returned. She had developed feelings for him over the months as they grew closer, but she was sure he didn't feel the same. He probably just saw her as a friend, the thought saddened her but she brushed it away. She absentmindedly began weaving her fingers in through his wild, messy hair. For a moment she contemplated braiding his hair but decided he would be rather annoyed if she did. So she settled for running her fingers through the bushy but surprisingly soft mess he called hair. Kakashi sighed in content and nuzzled even closer. Sakura looked down amused, she sure as hell wasn't going to complain about the guy of her dreams nuzzling her stomach, even if he was heavy._

That memory caused her to giggle and Hidan looked at her like she was high, which she was, but why in the hell was she giggling when he was drilling into her kneecap. A knock sounded at the door and a second later Pein entered. He gazed dispassionately at the mutilated body of Haruno Sakura and turned his attention to his subordinate. "Anything yet?" he questioned. Hidan shook his head. "No Leader-sama, the fucking bitch doesn't do anything except giggle and babble mindlessly, I can't get anything out of her." Pein sighed, annoyed. "It's been almost a month since she was brought in. If we can't get anything out of her this way then send word to Konoha that we have their precious blossom, if the Kyuubi gets word of this he will come running to save her." He walked over to Sakura and lifted her hand feeling for a pulse somewhere near what was left of her wrist. He found one barely, and glanced toward the Jashin worshiper. "Try to keep her alive Hidan." he drawled. "Fine." Hidan huffed. Pein then exited the room.

Sakura had been lost in another memory when Pein had picked up her hand but Inner Sakura wasn't. She took careful note of each thing said and knew it was finally time. Her plan had been carefully thought out the moment Hidan began drugging her outer self. They had been leaving off the chakra eating bindings so she wouldn't run out and die and Inner had taken this opportunity to carefully filter small amounts of healing chakra into Sakura's body so the drugs wouldn't take full effect. The perfect moment had come, they could finally escape this hell-hole. Inner smiled at the thought and let Outer drift off for a quick nap while she began healing some of the damage done to her body.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Kyuu-chan: Ok this concludes chapter three! Next chapter we get a bit of a surprise! But I'm actually pretty proud of this chapter, I felt it moved kinda fast but I had trouble slowing it down at some points. I'll try to update quickly for the next chapter! That reminds me! If finally figured out why my barrier lines won't stay, it's because of the program i use. It only offers minimal crap and doesn't save and use stuff like barrier lines which is annoying so sorry guys you'll have to make do cuz im cheap and can't buy the full microsoft :(

Naruto: Ja ne everyone!


	4. Chapter 4

Kyuu-chan: Ok guys here's chapter four. I'm really sorry I can't put in barrier lines right now but I think I'm on to something that will fix that so give me some time minna and I will try to clean up the chapters! Thanks to my reviewers and don't forget any title suggestions let me know! Don't hold back any criticism either unless it's just pointless trash talking. On with the story!

Naruto: YAY! Kyuu-chan doesn't own me but I wish she did!

.

.

.

.

.

"**Outer-chan, wake up Outer-chan."** Sakura's eyes fluttered open as she tired to pinpoint her Inner's location. As her eyes adjusted, she realized that she was in her mind. Inner stood a few feet away from her, tapping her foot impatiently. **"Well it's about time!"** Inner scoffed. **"I've been waiting forever for you to wake up so I can tell you about our escape plan."** Sakura shot up and looked to her Inner in wonder. _"You have a plan?"_ Inner gestured to a table behind her, it was covered in crumpled sheets of paper, pens, pencils, and blueprints. **"It took me awhile but I finally have an idea." **The cherry blossom gave her counter part an exasperated glance. _"Well, are you going to tell me the plan?"_ Inner Sakura made an annoyed sound. **"Of course I am, have some patience!"** Outer huffed but remained silent so her other half could speak. **"The Akatsuki is under the impression that we are still friends with Naruto, Rookie Nine, Hokage, etcetera. This we will use to our advantage, they're sending out a message to Hokage-sama that entails we have been captured. Pein is hoping that Naruto will come running right into their hands to save us. It is unlikely that Hokage-sama will send a reply to Pein, even if she plans to rescue us. The most likely course of action she will take will be to send an ANBU squad to the Ame/Konoha boarder for a few days to keep watch and survey whether or not Pein speaks the truth. Once Pein receives conformation that the letter was received, we break out and rendezvous with the ANBU squad." **Outer stared at Inner in shock. _"Brilliant plan but how are we supposed to break out?" _Inner fixed Outer with a feral grin. **"We weren't the Hokage's apprentice for nothing dear, we're going to keep punching through walls until we're out." **_"Inner I won't have enough chakra for that." _Inner kept on grinning. **"That is where being the Hokage's beloved apprentice comes in handy, have you forgotten about the **_**special**_** seal she taught us?" **_"The Yin seal…I had forgotten we had that. Holy shit Inner, we got that five years ago! Imagine how much chakra we have stored up!" _Inner nodded sagely. **"Right, if we use **_**Sozo Saisei **_**then most of our injuries will heal up and we can bust out. Although I'm not quite sure if it will re-grow our missing limbs and such." **Inner said the last part a bit sheepishly. Sakura shook her head as if to dismiss the idea. _"It's fine, if they don't grow back with the technique then we can just grow them back when we find a stable environment, we're not the best medical ninja for nothing."_ Inner nodded in agreement. **"Alright then it's settled we'll bust out of here when we have confirmation. Will you be able to perform the seals and punch through the walls with one hand?" **Inner questioned, this was the one fault of the plan and she prayed it wouldn't hinder them in anyway. _"I'll be fine. One handed seals are no big challenge."_ Sakura promised her other half. **"Excellent, you go back to sleep. I've filtered the drugs out of our system and Hidan still thinks we're hyped up so he wont give us another dosage for awhile. Try to get back as much chakra as possible while keeping it under the wraps, we don't want to give ourselves away." **Sakura nodded, and lie back down, she soon drifted off again.

Sakura was startled awake when the door slammed open and Hidan strolled in. Remembering she had and act to keep up she slurred her words and blinked rapidly to give the illusion of disorientation. "Wha- wha you doooin?" She questioned. Hidan merely smirked at her. "Well bitch it seems your little silent treatment didn't work, Leader-sama sent a message to your fucking Hokage and the little jinchuuriki bastard is on his way to come get you. Of course he's going to get captured, and when he does you'll have a front row seat to watch him die." Even though she knew this wasn't true the thought of having to watch Naruto die frightened Sakura to no end. She kept up her drug induced act. "You-you can't noo, Tsu-Tsunade-shishou wouldn't le 'im goo to get silly me. You big fat liar!" Inwardly she reached out to her Inner. _"We have confirmation, plan is ready to proceed at any time." _**"Roger that Outer-chan, wait until he leaves then commence operation!" **Sakura sent a mental thumbs up and focused her attention back to her captor. Hidan slapped her and Sakura saw stars. "I am not fat bitch. Now shut the fuck up or I will use you as my personal jack-o-lantern again." Sakura rolled her head around and made little gurgling sounds. Hidan grew annoyed and started to storm out of the room, he paused at the doorway. "You get your meal in a few hours." Then he left, slamming the door behind him. Sakura counted to ten and spread her senses out to search for the other members. They were all gathered in a room on the other side of the base. She then searched for the nearest way outdoors. _"What luck, if I just smash open this wall I'm home free." _Sakura nearly jumped with excitement. Finally after three weeks of surveillance then getting the scroll and month of being captured, she was finally going home. She would only have about three seconds before the Akatsuki came running for her blood, she smirked three seconds is all she would need. Her right hand formed the tiger seal. "Infuin: Kai- Ninpou: Sozo Saisei." she whispered. Her forehead began to glow under her bangs. "_Now I remember why I grew them out like this, I think I might change that when I get home._" She absentmindedly mused. Markings spread out and swirled along her mutilated body. Skin fizzed and closed up and gashes disappeared instantly. The parts of her body she did have were as good as new, inside and out. The pinkette's grin was absolutely devilish as she cocked her fist back and smashed the wall she stood in front of. The base was rocked to its very foundation, and Sakura sprung out of the opening and took off.

She had been running all of ten seconds when she felt six chakra signatures on her tail. "Damn," she mumbled "And here I though I would get at least twenty seconds." She reached for her katana, only to realize it wasn't there. _"Number two on the to-do list: get new katana." _She thought in a sing-song tone. Inner happily agreed. The signatures began to close in on her. Sakura growled in annoyance and leapt high into the air. A few simple hand-seals and she was ready. The six Akatsuki members paused, wondering how she suddenly disappeared. "Doton: Otoshibuta!" Was all they heard before a giant earthen lid type thing slammed down on them. Itachi, Kazuku and Sasori managed to evade and looked around for the girl but she was already on the move again. Sakura chuckled as she continued to put distance between her and the Akatsuki. She felt three signatures continue to close in while the other three picked up the chase again. Sakura spun around and performed the five hand-seals. "Doton: Musaborudzuchi." she murmured. Huge jaws erupted form the earth and attempted to swallow her pursuers. It didn't work and she spun around again as a fireball jutsu was launched at her. It seared her skin, but she pressed onward. _"one-hundred and sixty seven kilometers until we reach Ame/Konoha boarder, any ideas on how to lose these guys Inner, I'm running out of options." _Sakura tripped and fell on her face. _"Dammit, it's hard to balance when I'm missing toes!" _She cursed. The cherry blossom sprung up and continued running. **"Uh I've got nothing just keep running!" **Inner shouted in her mind. Sakura heard the whistle of a kunai in the air and jumped. The kunai buried itself in her leg and blood oozed out. _"Damn Inner why doesn't the seal release continue to heal these wounds?" _**"Despite storing chakra for five years, we only had enough to release the seal and perform the Sozo Saisei. Our wounds were too major and it used up all the chakra, we only have what was left over, and the amount you managed to get from resting. If we had enough to perform Byakugo no jutsu then we would be continuously healed but that's not the circumstance." **_"Fuck." _**"My sentiments exactly." **Sakura tuned her Inner out as a water dragon slammed into her and dislocated her knee. She grabbed the joint and with a sickening crack, popped it back into place and continued the game of cat and mouse. Another kunai whizzed through the air and Sakura didn't have time to evade before it buried itself in her neck. She fell to the ground coughing up blood. Reaching around to the back of her neck, she yanked out the kunai and sent healing chakra to clot the blood. She got up again and kept running. _"I'm almost out of chakra, not good." _She panicked as she skidded to a halt at a cliffside. A huge waterfall spilled out and downward into a small lake a hundred something feet below. **"Dead end, man this is just like those movies! We're going to fucking die!" **Inner screamed in her mind and Sakura wanted to agree but there was something inside her telling her not to give up. She told it to shut up so she could enjoy her last few seconds of life. _"Inner we're not going back to the Akatsuki, this is it. We're gonna jump." _For once Inner was silent. However, a small poof sound made it's way to Sakura's ears. She turned her head to the sound and starring back at her was a replica of herself, only the words Inner Sakura were scribbled on her forehead in messy kanji. **"I can only do this once and I'm not going to let you jump down alone. If we're gonna die, we'll do it together." **Sakura gave a watery smile. "Let's do it." **"Shannaro!" **With that said Sakura grabbed her Inner's hand and launched them off the cliff.

Sakura and Inner plummeted one hundred and something feet down and smacked the water. The rush of the current spun her around and around in circles as she tried to swim up for air. Her lungs tasted air for a brief moment before she was shoved under again. Her battered body took on more damage as she crashed into sharp rocks and sticks. She opened her mouth in a silent cry of pain and water rushed in and filled her lungs, cutting off her air. She couldn't feel Inner anymore, she had been torn from her grasp when they touched down on the water. She began to sink to the bottom of the lake, gurgles escaped from her mouth as she tried to swim up and breathe again. The rushing water knocked her around as she continued to sink. Blackness began to form in the corner of her vision. So this is what drowning was, fighting to swim only to discover the water is mocking you and your half dead already. Sakura didn't like drowning, it was cold, dark, and lonely. She wasn't lonely when she was on land in Konoha. In Konoha she had friends. She had Kakashi. _Kakashi…_ She didn't want to drown, she wanted to go back to the fire country and be with Kakashi. She didn't tell him how she felt before she left on the mission, she promised him she would tell him her secret when she came back. She lied, you can't talk if your in a body bag. Sakura damned whoever was out there for letting her drown without getting a chance to tell Kakashi she loved him. Her last thoughts were of gravity defying silver hair, orange books, and masked smiles.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Kyuu-chan: OMG is Sakura dead! We'll obviously not since this is flashback mode and she was very much alive in the first chapter. What happened to Inner? How does Sakura get back to Konoha? Find out in the next chapter! Review or I will stalk you daily.

Naruto: By the way everyone, Kyuu-chan wrote two more one-shots for everyones patience with her so check them out, the titles are _Hands _and _Aratashi iken_!

Kyuu-chan: MWAHAHAHA i did it! i bested my computer and spaced out my notes from the story! TAKE THAT MICROSOFT! I would like to congradgulate myself on a job well done but i cant because i obviously cant spell congradgulate properly... anyway i hope this makes the story more enjoyable for all my readers! Chapter five will come soon pets!


	5. Chapter 5

Kyuu-chan: hello children, young adults, adults, (elderly people!) Here is chapter five! After this chapter I think I'll be able to squeeze in one _maybe_ two more before I leave for a week and a half. So don't think I died when that time comes, cuz I won't be dead. Anyways, thanks to everyone who reviews my story! If you didn't, well lets just say I have some _other_ plans for you people. *holds up toilet paper and an address book…* MWAHAHAHA! (ehem) OK, on with chapter five.

Naruto: Kyuu-chan I wanna say something!

Kyuu-chan: you just did, story time Naruto!

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Legend has it that the sun goddess Amaterasu once inhabited a cave called Ama-no-Iwato or the Heavenly rock cave. It is said the beautiful goddess existed in a time of peace with her brother Susanoo but one day Susanoo began to grow restless. He burned Amaterasu's rice fields, flung a flayed pony at her and killed one of her attendants in a fit of rage. It was then Amaterasu fled to the Heavenly rock cave to escape her brother's wrath, it was then that the sun disappeared for a long period of time. This lead to a period of darkness where Tsukuyomi, the moon god, ruled in absence of Amaterasu. Mortals who later found the cave pleaded with the sun goddess to return and light up the world once again. Amaterasu agreed and returned to the heavens. Mortals then turned the cave into a place of worship for the sun goddess. It was considered the holiest of all holy places in the world. In thanks Amaterasu placed three gifts deep inside the cave, but forbid humans from using them. This was her gift to all humans not just one. The gifts she gave were known as the Imperial Regalia: the Yata no Kagami mirror, Yasakani no Magatama jewel and finally the Kusanagi no Tsurugi sword. All was not at peace however, with time the mortals began to grow stronger and greedier. They began slaughtering each other and the five superpowers were born. Ninjutsu, Genjutsu, and Taijutsu became common and the mortals who harnessed these powers became known as ninja. Amaterasu was uneasy with this growing power and the continued fighting for dominance but did not interfere, for it was not among the business of gods to interfere with lesser beings. Some time after the formation of the five countries an evil man heard of the gifts left by the sun goddess. Not heeding her warnings, the snake like man entered her holy cave and stole the Kusanagi. Word spread quickly and soon many humans attempted to steal from Amaterasu. Amaterasu grew furious. Her rage sent fire storms raining down from the heavens, burning crops and villages. Drought over took the countries and soon many lived in poverty. Eventually Amaterasu saw she was hurting innocents who had done her no wrong. She calmed and the fire storms stopped and the drought was no more. Now unwilling to leave her cave unprotected, the sun goddess sealed part of her soul into the cave to watch over it. The cave was then lost forever.

Darkness, that was all she could see. Was she dead? No, she had this _instinct _that she was still alive. A place in the afterlife then or perhaps something in between? She felt heavy, almost weighed down by something but then she felt lighter. Like something was lifting her up, it was warm and felt like the sun. The warmth made her toes curl in pleasure. She tried to open her eyes to see what was happening but her lids felt so heavy. She felt safe in this warmth and decided it was ok to keep her eyes shut. Coming to a decision, she drifted off deeper into her subconscious.

A beautiful woman looked at the girl she fished out of the lake. She had pale skin, petal pink hair, and a cute but defined heart shaped face. Then her attention fell to the other girl. She had no idea where she came from. After pulling the pinkette from the rushing water and bringing her into the cave, she fell a strange pull in her head and found herself here with the other girl and the pink headed girl. This other girl was black and white, looked identical to the pinkette, but had the words Inner Sakura scribbled on her forehead in messy kanji. The stranger wondered where she was, it was pitch black here. The woman sighed, she may not like humans but she certainly couldn't just stand and watch when the girls had linked hands and shot off the cliffside, her heart was too kind. She blinked her thoughts away when both began to stir. The one without the kanji on her head blinked and shot up. Her pupils dilated and she turned to face the stranger.

As Sakura shot up and became aware of her surroundings, she came face to face with the most beautiful woman she had ever seen. She had hair as black as the night sky with red tips that was twisted into an elaborate hairstyle. Lose, slightly curled bangs framed her face. Small orange beads were threaded throughout her hair. Her eyes were the warmest amber color and her complexion was flawless. Plump ruby red lips adorned her face and she had the faintest tint of a natural blush. Her face itself seemed ageless. Skin so pale it was like she was transparent. A traditional style kimono was her choice of clothing. It was various shades of pinks, yellows, reds, and oranges. It was almost like a sunset. Dark orange crows with wings that looked like flames trailed up her kimono. A dark blue obi held it together, and it clung to her body perfectly. It accented all of her curves but not to the point to where it was indecent. Sakura blushed as she realized she was staring. The woman smiled kindly. "May I ask for your name?" She politely inquired. "_Ha-Haruno Sakura_." she answered back, only slightly shuddering at the clear, bell like chime of the woman's voice. "_Where am I and who are you?_" Sakura asked. The place was dark, not pitch black but the source of all light and warmth seemed to radiate from the woman. The woman paused to consider the question. "It would seem we are in your mind." she answered carefully. _"Huh?" _was Sakura's intelligent answer. **"I think I can answer some of this." **Inner interrupted. Sakura turned to face her, joy obviously present on her face. _"Inner you're okay!"_ She squealed in delight. Inner returned her sunny smile with one of her own. **"Yes it seems the physical body I had disappeared when I made contact with the water, much like shadow clones. Thankfully I just went back to your mind and here I am. You had me worried though Outer, I didn't think there was going to be a mind to come back to. We should have died, so the only reason we're in our mind is because our body is somewhere damaged badly enough to send us in a coma like state. That still doesn't explain how our body is safe and who you are though. Or how you got in our mind." **Inner stated turning her attention to the strange woman at the last part. Sakura too turned her head to once again look at the woman. The stranger glanced at them hesitantly. "I will tell you that I am of no danger to you. For me to explain further you must tell me everything from how you came to be here, to why you were attempting suicide."

Inner and Outer exchanged a glance and nodded. Sakura turned to the woman and launched into a story. She told of her position in ANBU, her mistreatment in Konoha that caused her to take harder missions, her recent mission, her capture, and finally her escape of the Akatsuki that lead up to her decision to throw herself off the cliff. Inner had only interrupted once or twice to fill in details that she missed. _"That's how we came to be here!" _Sakura stated. The strange woman paused to consider their story. She smiled at them. "Well Sakura-chan, it seems you are a very brave and pure hearted shinobi. That you underwent such extremes of torture and interrogation just to keep a friend, who no longer loves you, safe is very admirable. You have earned my respect and trust, I shall reveal my identity to you. My name is Amaterasu, goddess of the sun." Sakura blinked, then promptly felt her jaw make its acquaintance with the floor. While she spluttered, Inner decided to do the talking. **"Wow, the sun goddess huh? This is unbelievable! Can you help us fix our body and get out of here?" **Amaterasu pouted. "I'm sorry, I cannot help you heal your body or get out of your mind. My energy comes straight from the sun, if I were to attempt to heal your body I would burn it form the inside out. Also your body would have to be healed for me to help pull you out from here." Sakura nodded in understanding. _"I understand thank you for your consideration Amaterasu-sama." _She then turned to her other half. _"What we need is a huge chakra source to heal our body unconsciously."_ Inner shook her head. **"Something on that scale would have to be a demon, and I don't see where we would be able to get something like that while were stuck in our mind." **Sakura seemed to deflate. _"Damn you're right." _"I think I can help you with that." Amaterasu said happily. Sakura and Inner Sakura exchanged a surprised glance. _**"You can?" **_They exclaimed together. The sun goddess nodded. "Yes, when the earth was first beginning many believed that I took the form of a great white wolf to watch over and protect people. While a great white wolf did roam the earth, it was not me but one of my attendants. She was the attendant killed by my brother Susanoo." Inner Sakura interrupted. **"How does this help us if she's dead?" **Amaterasu cast an annoyed glance at her. "I will tell you if you let me finish. Anyways, since she was one of my attendants that made her immortal, her physical body may have been destroyed but I sealed her soul and chakra within a scroll so she could live on when I could find her a physical body. I can seal her into your body so that you may recover." _"That's brilliant Amaterasu-sama! However, can sealing her into us cause us physical harm?" _The goddess paused to consider this. "Most likely not but know this, she has been sealed for several millennia. She could be very irritable and confused. In the first few months she will react with your emotions and intensify them." **"It's worth a shot let's do this! Shannaro!" **Inner Sakura pumped a fist in the air. Sakura nodded her agreement. "Alright I will take my leave to seal her within your body." Amaterasu began to fade away._**"Goodbye and thank you!" **_Inner and Outer chorused. The goddess disappeared. Soon Sakura's mind was enclosed with darkness. _"Now what Inner?" _**"Dunno, I guess we just wait for her to seal the wolf and then-" **Inner was cut off as both began to scream in pain. Sakura fell to the ground clutching her head. _"God it hurts!"_ **"Just try to pull through Outer-chan!" **Inner exclaimed through gritted teeth. Sakura tried to hold on to that lingering strand of consciousness but it slipped through her grasp and she blacked out.

Sakura began to stir as the first strings of consciousness came back to her. She sat up slowly and blinked. She was in a cave with pictures and carvings all along the walls. As she came closer to inspect them she saw that they were pictures of the sun and Amaterasu. _"So this must be her holy cave." _She thought. **"Kinda tacky for a goddess." **Inner mumbled groggily. _"Hi Inner, did the sealing work as planned?" _She questioned.

"**Hm, why don't you look down and see for yourself." **Inner said teasingly. Sakura glanced down and saw her body was no longer mutilated. She flexed her now-there hand and giggled as she wiggled all of her toes. The remaining spidery gashes, that hadn't been healed were gone her body was once again whole. _"This is awesome! I feel like a whole new person!" _She exclaimed to Inner. **"Yes I can feel the new demonic chakra running through our chakra coils, it would seem the new seal is on our stomach." **Sakura lifted up what was left of her tattered, standard ANBU shirt. An inky black seal looked up at her. It was shaped almost like a sun. It started from her belly button and wove around in a swirled pattern, covering up her whole stomach. Chain like markings extended from the seal and latched onto her arms. Those too covered all of her arms. Every few centimeters the kanji for the word seal was inscribed on the seal. Inner whistled. **"Pretty impressive, don't ya think?" **Sakura nodded her agreement. _"So, have you seen your new roommate yet?" _She asked her other half. **"Actually no. I can feel the chakra, but there's no other presence." **she said a bit warily. Sakura's face scrunched up in puzzlement. _"That's odd. Well just keep an eye out ok?"_ **"Roger that Outer-chan! So are we heading back to Konoha?" **She stretched and felt her chakra coils flex. Her reserves were even bigger than they had been before. She smiled a toothy grin. _"We're heading back to Konoha!" _Inner cheered and pumped a fist in the air. Sakura crouched down into a runners position, she took off sprinting faster than she ever had in her life.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Kyuu-chan: Ok this concludes chapter five. You all got a little Japanese mythology lesson with this ne? I wanted to kill off Inner to spice up the drama and have a sad chapter but then i realized i had her in the first chapter so i couldn't haha good thing i realized that before writing she died. :P Anyways I know some of you might feel this is getting a bit predictable and cheesy, hell even I felt that way about half way through this chapter, but fear not guys. If you think you have this story figured out, you will have your socks blown off in surprise!

Questions for the next chapter: Where is Sakura-chan's new demon? And how will things go now that she's finally back in Konoha? Thank Kami-sama the past has finally caught up with the present, I was starting to confuse myself. Ok guys don't forget, title suggestions! Please, all my creativity gets spent writing this. Last time I tried for a title I was whacked up on medicine and almost named it something stupid like _Chicken._ Please don't let me name this story like that.

Naruto: Kyuu-chan I have a suggestion! How about _The Naruto Story- Sakura's big adventure that has ramen and chickens and a demon and a goddess and that meany Karin and stuff!_

Kyuu-chan: Please don't let Naruto name this story either… -_-


	6. Chapter 6

Kyuu-chan: Ok here's chapter six! YAY! Thank you all for being so patient with me. If any of you have a request for a one-shot, let me know and I'll be happy to write it for you!

Hm, I should be in sales with all this advertising I put in my author notes… On with da chappy then!

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

The room was silent as Kakashi finished the retelling of Sakura's horrific mission. It seemed everyone was lost in their own thoughts and guilt from the look on a few of their faces. Kakashi's fingers twitched toward his back pouch, how he longed to pull out his beloved _Icha-Icha Paradise_. Unsurprisingly it was Naruto who broke the tense silence. "Sakura-chan was-" he swallowed. "Sakura-chan was kidnapped by the Akatsuki? And then tortured for information about, me?" His clear, ocean-blue eyes glistened with unshed tears. "Yes." was Kakashi's blunt response. He wasn't going to lie to them, they needed to know what Sakura had sacrificed for them. The unshed tears quickly became shed and the atmosphere seemed to drop ten degrees. It looked like Naruto didn't even notice the tears were cascading down his face. "What have we done?" His voice shook as he asked the question aloud. No one seemed to have an answer but Ino, Hinata and Ten-Ten burst into loud, uncontrollable sobs. Each of their teammates escorted them out of the office, lost in their own guilt ridden thoughts to be of any real comfort to the sobbing kunoichi. Eventually it was only the Hokage and Team Seven left. They sat in silence for a few minutes before a knock sounded at the door. "Enter." Tsunade croaked, her own eyes glistened with tears but she refused to let them fall in the presence of others. The door creaked open and Yamato entered, Sai not far behind carrying a semi-conscious Sakura on his back. Kakashi's visible eye widened and he was at her side in milliseconds. Sakura smiled groggily at him. "Hi." she said sleepily. Kakashi's eye softened and he smiled gently at her. "How are you feeling?" He asked. Her brow furrowed. "I'll be able to answer you in a few minutes when I piece things together." Kakashi chuckled and pressed his masked lips to the top of her head. "Alright." he responded. Naruto, Sasuke, and Tsunade looked horrified at the display while Shizune let out an unnoticeable 'aw'.

Yamato and Sai merely rolled their eyes at the mushy scene in front of them. "Kakashi-sensei, wha-who-you!" Naruto stammered incoherently. Sasuke looked ready to kill something and Tsunade pulled out a sake bottle and took a large sip. Kakashi starred at them dispassionately. "Mine." he said simply. Yamato tried not to snicker and Sai happily smiled his creepy little smile. "I think we should put Sakura-chan in a hospital bed to let her rest, she seems to have fallen asleep." Yamato cut in before things got to heated. Tsunade nodded and lead the way out.

Tsunade, Shizune, Yamato, Kakashi, Sai, Naruto and Sasuke observed Sakura as she slept soundly in the room they were currently in. "Why can't we wake her up Baa-chan?" Naruto questioned for the fifth time in a row. Everyone sighed at the repeated question. "Because she's in a coma like state Naruto, and you can't just go waking people up from those. It could lead to shock and put them back into a coma." The Hokage ground out through gritted teeth. "Why is she in a coma then?" Naruto finally asked an intelligent question, well semi-intelligent. The amber eyed beauty faltered for a second. "I'm not sure." she answered. She then cast a glance at Kakashi, Yamato and Sai. "Do you know?" she finally asked them. Kakashi and Yamato exchanged a glance and Yamato sighed. It seemed his taichou had maxed out his talking limit for the day. "Given the events of today, with her throwing out demon chakra and all. Sakura has most likely retreated into her mind to speak with Inner Sakura." He answered. "Inner Sakura?" The other four questioned. Yamato fidgeted slightly. "Yes it seems that for almost all of her life, Sakura has gone as an undiagnosed schizophrenic. Inner Sakura is her split personality, her other half. It's how she was able to break out of Ino's mind jutsu with only some difficulty. Her mind is fragmented into two parts, one with her soul and the other with Inner Sakura's soul." Four sets of wide eyes starred back at him. "What in the hell are you talking about Yamato-taichou?" Naruto asked. Yamato sweat dropped. "There's another person in Sakura's head." Yamato explained in a simpler term. "Whoa cool!" exclaimed Naruto. "So she's speaking to her other half?" Questioned Tsunade. "Yes." The wood user answered.

_**In Sakura's mind…**_

Sakura looked at her Inner. She sat in a crumpled mess on the ground. _"What happened Inner? I can't remember anything."_ Tears began to fall freely down Inner's cheeks. **"I told you not to fight her Sakura. I told you! I thought you would listen to me, we couldn't take the risk with our condition but because we did, we lost control!" **Realization dawned on Sakura's face. _"No." _she breathed. Inner nodded, not bothering to conceal her despair. Sakura collapsed to her knees screaming and crying. Inner crawled over to her counter part. They held each other for what seemed like an eternity. Sakura finally calmed down enough to ask. _"How long?" _she whispered. **"Barely a month."** was the choked reply.

The tears came down even harder.

_**Hospital room…**_

The shinobi observing Sakura had been surprised to see tears flowing down Sakura's cheeks. When a few choked sobs escaped her throat the others rushed to her side but she quieted down and remained silent, though the tears didn't stop. Hours later Sakura cracked open her eyes, they were red and puffy. She sat up numbly. Kakashi was already at her side, the others watching not far behind. "What's wrong love?" He asked quietly. Sakura turned to look at him. When her red, puffy eyes met his visible grey one she felt sick. The guilt choked her, how could she ever face him again? How she regretted her foolish choice to fight Karin. "I- I " she stammered. "I'm sorry, I'm so sorry! I can't- I can't" Sakura began to cry again. Her arms snaked around Kakashi's neck and she held him for all she was worth. Kakashi was baffled but rubbed her back trying to calm her. "Sakura what happened?" She hiccupped, answering a few minutes later. She broke their embrace and pointed to Yamato and Sai. "Would have been uncles." She looked to Kakashi, fresh tears coated her cheeks. She pointed to him. "Would have been a father." Shizune got it first and immediately little droplets of salty tears took residence in the corner of her eyes. Tsunade's eyes widened. "You had a miscarriage during your fight with Karin." Sakura nodded her head limply. The Hokage immediately ushered everyone out, leaving the couple alone. Yamato and Sai looked to the rest of the group. "We will be taking our leave. I highly recommend apologizing to Sakura when she has calmed down." They left in a swirl of ink and leaves.

"I don't get it Baa-chan, why is she so upset? Its just a miscarriage right?" Naruto questioned. "Dobe, do you even know what that is?" Sasuke asked. The blonde pouted. "Of course I do! It's when you're carrying something and you trip. If you drop what you're carrying it becomes a miss carry." Tsunade shook her head and tried to stop herself from breaking down and crying in her hospital hallway. "No Naruto." she began gently. Naruto looked up, shocked to hear such a gentle tone. "A miscarriage is when something goes wrong while your pregnant and the baby dies. In this case it would have been Karin's kick to Sakura's stomach that sent her into the tree." Comprehension dawned on him. He turned and slammed his fist into the wall. "It's not fair." he whispered hoarsely as his shoulders shook. "We treated her horribly, then she got kidnapped and tortured. Now when she's finally safe at home, this happens." He turned to the rest of the group. "This wouldn't have happened if we realized how stupid we were being." The others nodded their agreement, too choked up to speak.

After sending Naruto and Sasuke on their way and assigning Shizune to some rounds around the hospital, Tsunade stepped into Sakura's room. The young woman lay asleep, her pink hair fanning out on the pillow. Kakashi sat in a chair next to her bed. His large hand traced circles over her much smaller one. He seemed dazed and unaware. The Hokage checked the clock, one a.m. It had been six hours since Sakura had told them about the miscarriage. Tears began to form in the corner of her eyes but she blinked them away and rested a hand on Kakashi's shoulder. He looked at her with hazy eyes. "Go home and get some rest Hatake, I will not have an un-rested shinobi." He didn't say anything as he got up and exited to the door in a daze. Tsunade took the chair Kakashi had recently occupied and silently kept watch over her ex-pupil.

Sakura stirred as she felt a familiar presence leave and another take its place. She opened her eyes to see her old teacher sitting in the chair Kakashi had recently occupied. "Hokage-sama." She addressed her curtly. Sakura was surprised to see her Hokage's eyes filled with sorrow, grief and guilt. Tsunade was usually so reserved and did an excellent job of masking her feelings. "Sakura." she began. "I need to tell you something important, not as a Hokage but as a person who was once your teacher and friend." Sakura's eyes widened in shock. She warily inclined her head as an invitation to continue. Tsunade sighed and continued. "I know what I did was horrible. I should have paid more attention to you instead of casting you away while I had others to teach. I should have believed you and stuck up for you when Karin began to put you down. It was my duty as a Hokage to look out for my shinobi, but it was my duty as a mother to look out for my baby girl and strangle any bully who tried to hurt you, no matter how old you were. It's too late for should have's though. Sakura I'm not asking you to forget what happened. All I want is your forgiveness, all I want is my baby doll back."

Silence engulfed the two. Sakura studied her Hokage. She took in every detail from her tense posture, ragged hair, dry lips, and finally her amber colored eyes. They were downcast but Sakura could easily see the sincerity behind her words. Finally Sakura broke the tense silence. "I forgive you _shishou._" Tsunade gave a watery smile and threw her arms around the girl. Sakura whispered in a choked voice. "Please stay with me, I really need my mom now." Tsunade only nodded. Sakura sobbed into her shoulder. As Tsunade rocked her back and forth she finally broke. And for the first time in a long time, Tsunade cried in front of another person.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Kyuu-chan: Wow this was a sad chapter… By the way if any of you didn't get it, I'm not saying Tsunade is Sakura's actual mom. I know she's not, I'm just saying they used to be really close so they became like mother and daughter. Lets just say Sakura's parents are dead but I never really found it necessary to the story line to say that. I hope I didn't cause any confusion it just would have killed the moment if I were to say. 'It's my duty to look after you as an adopted mother. Because your parents are dead…' Furthermore, I will be starting a new story! It's just gonna be a crack humor fic because I'm getting all emotional with this drama. It will not be interfering with this fic though I will still have regular updates. It's just something to give me a break. I should have the first chapter up with this chapter. It will be called _bring your pet to work day_. Ok that's all for this expect the next chapter with some twists soon my lovely readers! You have to review though or I will come after everyone with a chainsaw! :D

Naruto: BYE BYE!


	7. Chapter 7

Kyuu-chan: Hello readers! Here is chapter 7! YAY! I never actually thought I would get this far! When I thought of this, it was basically half of chapter one I daydreamed while taking eighth grade finals lol. So I'm pretty proud of this! I have to say my writing style is improving as I write this so when I finish the story I might start re-writing it. Thanks to everyone who reviewed chapter 6 I hope you review this too!

Naruto: YAY chapter 7!

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

It had been weeks since the dreadful day when Sakura lost control. She had made amends with Tsunade, Shizune and most of the Konoha twelve. Although she had forgiven them, she could not trust them the way she used too. She would be forever wary of them and the ninja had to learn to accept that.

She had yet to speak to Naruto and Sasuke, though she doubted she would ever forgive Sasuke. It seems he had gone back to Karin after finding out she was with Kakashi and therefore off limits. Sakura sighed, she knew she would have to confront Naruto eventually. Hiding in her apartment to avoid him wasn't the best of all plans. She had nearly gotten herself killed in an effort to keep him safe, he at least deserved a chance to try and make peace. With her mind made up she got up off her couch and walked out the door, locking it behind her.

Sakura wandered the streets of Konoha aimlessly. Apparently finding a ninja in a bright orange jumpsuit was harder than she thought. She tried the most obvious places first: Ichiraku, the training grounds, Hokage's office, and the not-so obvious places: the forest, grocery stores, and his apartment. She had been walking around for hours and wanted to try one more place before she lost the courage to even continue looking for him. She took a left and began the walk to the Hokage monument. She climbed the long set of stairs for what seemed like forever, finally she reached the top. The pinkette had been right. There on the Yondaime's head sat Naruto, dangling his legs over his father's head. He was looking up at the sunset and didn't seem to notice her presence. She walked to where he was sitting and settled down next to him.

They sat in silence for hours. The sun had set long ago and the stars had come out to take it's place. The silence was rather comfortable, and although she knew she should be mad and upset with him, Sakura couldn't bring herself to be angry with Naruto.

He was her brother.

_Naruto turned to face her._

They had been through thick and thin.

_Both had tears in their eyes._

Their bond was forged through blood and tears.

_Naruto put his arms around her._

She couldn't even put her feelings of betrayal and despair into words.

_She turned her head into his shoulder and cried._

But that was alright because sometimes, words weren't needed.

Sakura awoke the next morning and made her way to the memorial. Sure enough there was Kakashi. She approached him quietly and wrapped her arms around his waist. She felt him tense for a moment then relax under her touch. A moment later he spun her around carefully so she was facing the memorial. His hand ghosted over her stomach. "You would have been a wonderful mother." He murmured. "You would have been an excellent father." She whispered back. They stood in silence. In her genin days, Sakura had always wondered why Kakashi was so late for everything. Now she understood. It was easy to lose track of time when you were lost in your memories, dreaming of what could have been. "If it had been a boy, I hope he would have gotten my hair." Sakura giggled at that. "I don't see anything wrong with a little pink-haired boy." Kakashi snorted. "Please, if it was a girl, she could have pink hair." "I would hope so, I don't need people telling my daughter she's old at twenty something because she has _grey _hair." They both laughed. A brief span of silence engulfed them. Sakura turned to face him, concern evident in her emerald eyes. "Are you going to be ok?" She asked. Kakashi gave a small, masked smile. Sakura always put others before herself. "As long as I have you, I'll manage." He gave his trademark eye crinkle and Sakura matched it with both eyes, a big grin settling on her face.

Sakura made her way through Konoha hours later. Her face was an unreadable mask. Her jaw was set and her eyes were frosty. Her destination, the Uchiha compound. Naruto walked alongside her, his eyes anxiously darting from Sakura to the road in front of them. His anxiety was easy to explain. The simple fact was: Naruto was not as stupid as people made him out to be, and Sakura was far stronger than she let on. Naruto was not here for moral support, or to keep Sakura from breaking down and crying in the middle of her confrontation, he was here because he sincerely hoped he could keep her from killing Sasuke should she lose her temper. Even though they were not as close as they used to be, they had come to a silent, almost telepathic, agreement that if they were to confront Sasuke, they would do it together.

They arrived at the compound gates, Sakura stepped forward and rapped her knuckles on the steel bars. They flew off the hinges and the party of two continued on. They followed Sasuke's chakra signal to a house in the middle of the compound, another was with him. Naruto and Sakura approached the house. They walked up to the door and Sakura kicked it down. As soon as they were in the house they heard loud moans. Sakura rolled her eyes in disgust and Naruto gagged. The teammates exchanged a glance and Sakura chuckled mischievously before saying. "It seems Sasu-chan is busy Naruto. I guess we have time to do your little project." Sakura said with a bored sigh. Naruto decided Sakura was a lot of fun when she was out to humiliate the teme. The orange wearing ninja gave a foxy grin, no doubt learned from watching the Kyuubi give the same grin, and pulled out spray cans filled to the brim with neon orange paint. He handed one to Sakura but she declined. Naruto shrugged and ran around Sasuke's house, spraying the obnoxious color everywhere. He drew bowls of ramen on the cupboards, painted the Uzumaki swirl over the Uchiha fans, and finally settled for just coloring the walls with the paint. When Naruto had finished with his fun, the two set out for Sasuke's bedroom. The moans increased the closer they got and the two used every ounce of shinobi training they had to stop themselves from gagging. They reached the last door in the hallway, the moans had turned into screams. Sakura grimaced but quickly masked her emotions. She planted a smirk on her full lips and her eyes glistened with wicked mirth. She turned the doorknob and pushed. The door swung open to reveal Sasuke and Karin moaning, panting, and as naked as the day they were born. "Knock knock Sasu-chan." Sakura growled. Karin shrieked and Sasuke snarled. "What the hell Sakura, Naruto?" Sakura's smirk just extended to where she was practically grinning from ear to ear. It wasn't a Kyuubi smile though, it was a smile to rival that of a Cheshire cat. It was downright terrifying. "Emergency team meeting Sasu-chan." she purred. She then set her eyes on Karin. "Out slut." she hissed. Karin looked ready to retort but Sakura felt a slip of her killing intent leak out. Karin's face went white and she scurried out, clutching a sheet to her body.

Minutes later the three ninja stood outside. Sasuke and Sakura stood across each other, Naruto's gaze darting in between them. "What is it you want Haruno? Come to beg for me to take you back?" he mocked. Sakura snickered. "Not at all Sasu-chan. In fact I came for the opposite." She paused, making sure she had his attention. "Before you left I used to think we would always be together as a team. I believed we were untouchable, indestructible even. Before you left, I _thought _I loved you. I realized it was a lie, when you left, at best, you were a pompous bastard, and I was a rabid bitch. Naruto was the only one who had real, honest, good dreams. I was shallow and you were too consumed with hatred to have actual goals and dreams. I thought we would be able to change for the better when you finally came back and all of us were together again. That was a lie too. You are an arrogant bastard and too obsessed with your pride to change that. You turned into a person I loathed. So I want to do something that will crush your pride forever. I want to get down on your knees and _beg_ for my forgiveness." Sasuke openly laughed. "Are you high? No way in hell, not even in your wildest dreams Haruno." When she spoke again it sent shivers up his spine. "I don't think you seem to understand Sasu-chan. When I want something, I will _always_ get it. Always get it, get it, get it, get it." The words began to repeat faster and faster. The bright greens and blues of the outdoors turned into black and grays. Sasuke tipped forward and passed out into the realm of darkness.

Sakura herself couldn't quite understand what was going on. Before she even arrived at the compound, she had meant to discuss the situation of Team Seven in a civil way. As they approached the gates to the Uchiha compound Sakura felt something. It was almost pushing at her inside of her. She paid it no mind but it continued to push. Her vision became shaper. Unknown to both Naruto and Sakura, her eyes had darkened immensely. When she saw Sasuke, anger, hate, _malice _bubbled inside her. Low, guttural growls sounded from far away. They seemed to come from every direction. When she had finally confronted Sasuke, she wasn't even aware or in control of her actions. She briefly wondered if Inner Sakura had taken control but then she heard her own voice. It was taunting, cold, with the unmistakable hint of wicked amusement. Inner Sakura wouldn't sound like this, she was gentle, sarcastic and sometimes caring. _"What the hell is going on?"_ She thought. There was no answer. The colors around her began to swirl and she found herself in an all too familiar dark, dreary, place. Her mind.

Sasuke awoke to find himself in chains. The bright metal rubbed against his ankles and wrists. A chain collar adorned his neck. The chains that bound his wrists and ankles were bolted into the floor. He jerked the chains in an attempt to get free. They didn't budge. Sasuke gave an annoyed grunt and looked up to observe his surroundings. He was in a cage, a giant cage. He felt uneasy, shadows threw themselves at his cage but something was blocking them. The Uchiha looked left, right, behind, above and even underneath him. Nothing in sight. Suddenly, piercing yellow eyes appeared from everywhere. Those eyes seemed to burn him. They saw through him, inside of him. They were not human, they shined in an un-natural way, they shined with a foreign emotion he couldn't quite place. They seemed to mock him for his current situation. Evil, that was it. That was the foreign emotion present in those haunting orbs. Pure evil. For the first time since the Uchiha massacre, Sasuke felt pure, unbridled fear. It spread throughout his body and left him cold and weak. He clutched his head and screamed.

Sakura wandered aimlessly through the dark maze constructed in her brain. She had never been into this part of her mind but something about it seemed off. Sure it was dark and dreary but it was somehow different than what she saw when talking to Inner. It seemed alive, as stupid as that sounded. Obviously it would be alive seeing as brain activity was constant in the human body to keep said body living, but this was an unusual feeling. It seemed alive in a dark sort of manner. Something was lurking here, Sakura knew that much but as to what, she didn't know. Sakura stopped for a moment, wondering just where Inner was. How far down could she reach into their joint mind? What the hell was even wrong with her mind? Sighing Sakura continued on, she knew she wouldn't get any answers here. Her footsteps echoed along the corridor she was currently passing through. It was creepy to say the least. Something gray caught the edges of her vision. She turned, curious to see what had anything close to representing a color here. That's when she saw her. There was Inner Sakura, crumpled on the ground with a hand pressed to her side. Sakura rushed to her. She skidded to a halt on her knees next to her other half. Inner's breath came in short pants, her face was covered in claw marks. They were deep from the looks of it but it was almost impossible to tell if it was bleeding or not. Sakura panicked when she realized she couldn't see any blood because of the lack of colors here. This would make it difficult to help Inner, hell, she didn't even know if she could access her chakra here. With shaky breaths she tried to summon it to her hands but it wouldn't come. She realized she needed to calm down and focus. Again she attempted to summon healing chakra into her palms. This time it worked and she began to work on Inner's clawed body. After only a few minutes of healing Inner sprung up and looked at Sakura. **"We need to get out of here, it's not safe, he will come soon! This isn't good, we have to no we need to…" **She babbled with a crazed glint in her eye. "_Inner what the fuck is going on!" _She screamed to her other half. There was a brief moment of silence before a scream from far away sounded, followed closely by a terrifying howl.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Kyuu-chan: Mwahahaha cliffy! I can be such an evil bitch sometimes :D

Anyways this chapter was a bit longer than the others, at first it moved slow for me but during the Sasuke confrontation I had to keep adding and taking things out to show something was seriously going wrong inside Sakura's mind without giving to much away. I hope I was able to describe her mind as feeling different than what she usually experiences though.

Naruto: Until next time guys! REVIEW FOR KYUU-CHAN!

**VERY IMPORTANT! READ! **Ok everyone, i'm sorry this took so long to update. I went on vacation and forgot to update before i left. Anyways, the important part of this message is i will not be able to update this story for and unknown amount of time. This goes for bring your pet to work day as well. My computer was infected with three diffrent viruses and went blech. thankfully i already had this chapter written and saved to my flashdrive. I'm sorry for the inconvinince everyone and i will try to get my computer fixed ASAP. Review, your reviews mean the world to me!


	8. Chapter 8

Kyuu-chan: HELLO MY MOST FANTABULOUS READERS! it is I, your beloved kyuu-chan! anyways... I did not get my computer fixed if any of you read my very important message in the last chapter. No my computer is dead for good which sucks ass but I'll be getting a new one soon to start high school with so its all good. How may i be updating then? The answer is simple m'dears. ITOUCH NOTES! yes fanfiction now offers this copy and paste thing so I can update! The chapters will look very messy though and probably have spelling and grammar issues so bear with me. I cant make anything look pretty until i get to my moms but i will give you content! Ugh its currently midnight but i had a sudden urge to write. Anyways here we go!

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

The scream echoed off the walls of the maze while the howl rocked Sakura's brain to the core. Sakura turned to face her counterpart. _"Who else is in here?"_ she questioned. Inner seemed to pale considerably. **"I don't know but we need to get them out quickly. Fuck, they're probably with the monster. Kami, we're really screwed Outer. Fuck fuck fuck we are going to die!"** _"Inner silence yourself or tell me something that actually makes sense! Now what the hell are you babbling about?"_ Inner rocked on her heels nervously. **"That's just it Outer, I don't know. All I know is, it's big, dark, dangerous and can apparently pull other people into our mind."** Sakura chewed her lip and shifted her footing. They were dealing with an unknown threat in her own mind. If it reached the point where she was no longer safe even here, she needed to get out and tell Naruto to bring her to Tsunade immediately and get a Yamanaka. Unfortunately that would mean leaving Inner and, she guessed it was Sasuke who was currently trapped here, to face said unknown threat. Sakura scowled, then again, its not like Sasuke has been a good person. Maybe the monster could rough him up a bit. Inner read the expression on her counterpart's face. **"Do you really want to leave Sasuke here, alone, in your mind? Here our secrets are unprotected, memories aren't properly locked up, if he saw these he could destroy us."** Sakura sighed at Inner's logic. _"Fine but we need to get a message to Naruto somehow, I don't doubt my own power but even I have no experience on how the mind works psychologically. I need a Yamanaka."_ Inner nodded in agreement. Sakura scratched the back of her head. _"Uh, how are we gonna do that?"_ Her other half shrugged. **"Try your summon and see if they can get the message to Naruto."** The pinkette looked confused. _"How would that even work? Doesn't it, you know, defy the laws of physics?"_ Inner gave her split half an exasperated look. **"Ninja Sakura. I'm pretty sure half the stuff we do defies laws of physics and whatnot."**_ "True. Well its worth a shot."_ She bit her thumb and rapidly performed the handseals. _"Kuchiyose no jutsu."_ she murmured while slamming her palms on the ground." A small two-tailed brown fox appeared. He gave Sakura a mean look and began chattering in what Sakura assumed was fox. Judging by the look she received, Sakura assumed the fox was insulting her. She gave it a well placed kick and growled at it. _"Alright listen up, I need you to go pop inside Naruto's mind, near the Kyuubi seal and give Naruto a message. Yes you will have to tell the fox king the message so it can be translated to Naruto. Can you do that?"_The mini-fox looked absolutely terrified at the prospect of having to communicate with the great nine-tailed beast and shared his opinion on the matter by giving off horrified shrieks. Sakura snarled. _"Can it. You are of noble blood if you act this way in front of the Kyuubi, he will surely punish you for being a disgrace. I am your mistress, you will deliver this message. Understood?"_ The fox hung its head. Sakura nodded. _"Good. Here is the message: Naruto take both my body and Sasuke's to the Hokage's office, tell her Sasuke has been trapped inside my mind by an unknown threat. My mind is no longer safe for me so I cannot leave and risk threat to Inner. Need a Yamanaka ASAP."_ Sakura looked at her summon. _"Did you get that?"_ He nodded. _"Good now go."_ she commanded. The two-tailed demon gave a mocking bow and poofed away.

**"Cocky little bastards aren't they?"** Inner mumbled. Sakura snorted. _"Well they are foxes."_ **"Why didn't we go with slugs again?"** _"You know damn well why we have foxes Inner."_ Inner stuck her tongue out. **"Great now we have to wait, I hate waiting."** Sakura smirked. _"We should make our way to where the Yamanaka would end up. I don't want anyone randomly roaming my mind trying to find us."_

**-x-**

The Kyuubi was lounging in his cage. His gigantic tails lazily flicked back and forth. His crimson eyes were glazed with distaste and his posture was slumped. To say the great fox king was bored was an understatement. Although he would never admit it, he sometimes wished the blonde brat would talk with him. It would give him something to do. The Kyuubi thought about that for a minute. Never mind, he would rather be bored than have that idiot babble endlessly about ramen and becoming Hokage. Honestly did he ever think about anything else? Anything at all, it could be something absolutely sick or perverted. The Kyuubi just wanted to know if anything other than sodium and Hokage filled the boy's mind. He eyed the seal that covered the bars and sighed, right now he would give _anything_ to get out and walk freely. His gaze roamed the sewer like space around him. Or some company would work.

His ears twitched as a small poof noise made itself known. He shifted his crimson pupils to the source of the noise and was met with a small, two-tailed fox bowing low to the floor. His eyebrows rose. _**"You may rise."**_ he commanded the brown fox. Slowly it rose to it's full height of three feet. It's eyes darted back and forth and a small squeak escaped it's throat. The Kyuubi slammed a tail into his cage. The mini-fox nearly jumped five feet in the air. **_"I have little patience. State your reason for being here and do so honorably!"_** The fox king bellowed. The demon squeaked again and began chattering at a rapid pace. The Kyuubi felt as if his ears would fall off and only caught snippets of what the brown demon said. Mistress Sakura-sama, Naruto, and trapped is what he did pick up. With his interest peaked he slammed a tail against the bars again and told the fox to shut up. It went silent immediately, trembling in fear. _**"Speak slower wretch or I will rip your vocal cords out."**_ This time the fox spoke slower and the Kyuubi understood what it was saying. Seeing it was done with it's job the Kyuubi dismissed the smaller fox. It vanished in a swirl of smoke.

The Kyuubi stood up and shook himself. He had to give the girl some credit, she took a big risk in asking him for help. Normally he wouldn't comply with a demand to pass on a message but he was bored, he would take what he could get. He reached out with his subconscious, after a few seconds he found Naruto's. He seemed to be panicking. The Kyuubi prodded at Naruto's mind. He ignored him. The Kyuubi growled and tried again. Once again he was ignored. A snarl escaped his muzzle. How dare the brat ignore him. Losing all patience with the blonde ninja, the Kyuubi gave a huge mental shove while roaring _**"LISTEN UP BRAT!"**_

**-x-**

Naruto couldn't understand what was going on. When it seemed they would surely face off, Sasuke collapsed. Sakura soon followed after. He was worried. While part of him wanted to get Tsunade-baa and have her help, the other half reasoned he did not know Sakura anymore. This could be an incredibly difficult and delicate technique where moving her body could be disastrous. Naruto would go for help but with Karin lurking around, he didn't want to leave Sakura's, or Sasuke's for that matter, body unguarded. Naruto felt the Kyuubi prodding at his mind, he ignored him. He felt it again, Naruto scowled. He didn't have time for the fox demon's antics. A second later Naruto thought his head would explode when the Kyuubi shoved him while bellowing **_"LISTEN UP BRAT!"_**

Apparently not responding wasn't an option with the demon king.

_"Ow ow ow! WHAT DO YOU WANT?"_ he screamed back. He heard a growl in his head. _**"Don't raise your tone with me brat I have something important to tell you."** _Naruto mentally rolled his eyes. _"What could be so important that you have to interrupt me from watching Sakura and the teme?"_ Another growl. **_"Do you want to know what happened to your pink friend or not? I am losing my patience boy."_** Naruto squeaked in surprise. _"What happened to Sakura?"_ he screamed. The demon groaned at his loud tone. **_"One of her summons came and delivered a message to me. It said the Uchiha has been trapped in her mind by an unknown threat. She cannot leave because she may endanger some thing called Inner or whatever. She also said bring both bodies to your Hokage person and have her get a Yamanaka."_** Naruto nodded, for once serious. _"Thank you, can you send a message back saying she's in good hands?"_ The fox gave a growl. _**"I am no messenger boy! Besides, she used her summon."**_ Naruto was confused. He didn't know Sakura had summons, much less ones that could communicate with the Kyuubi. _"What summon does Sakura have?"_ he questioned. **_"Another time brat."_** Came the demon king's voice before his presence faded. Naruto shrugged before swinging Sasuke over his shoulder like a sack of potatoes. He then picked up Sakura gently and cradled her. He disappeared in a flash.

**-x-**

Tsunade eyed her paperwork. It eyed her back. She glared at it. It retaliated the glare full force. "Fuck this." she mumbled. Kicking her feet up and on the desk, she reached into the drawer and pulled out a bottle of sake and some kunai. The blonde haired slug hime popped the stopper in the sake bottle and flung a kunai at the wall. It landed in the center of a picture of an elder. Several more pictures were tacked up next to it. Tsunade smirked and took a sip from her bottle. She sighed, relishing the taste of the imported rice wine. Her honey colored eyes fluttered shut in relaxation while she continued to absentmindedly flick kunai at the elder's pictures. A smile worked its way onto her lips. This she could get used to. She was the Hokage, she should ban paperwork. Outside the birds sang quietly and sunlight streamed in through the window. What a peaceful day. Then Naruto burst in through the door.

"Baa-chan! Baa-chan!" Naruto screamed. Tsunade felt the relaxed smile slip off her face to be replaced with a scowl. She growled. "What." "Its Sakura and the teme! I need you to help!" Immediately Tsunade's eyes flew open and she was on her feet. "What happened to Sakura?" she bellowed. Naruto placed the pinkette gently on the couch and threw Sasuke's body on the opposite couch. "Sasuke is trapped in her mind by an unknown threat, she can't leave because she needs to protect Inner. She also said she needed a Yamanaka." Tsunade was bewildered. How did Sasuke even get in Sakura's mind? She shook her head, she couldn't afford to dwell on this now. "SHIZUNE!" she screamed. Her dark haired apprentice came scrambling in a moment later. "Tsunade-sama!" she exclaimed breathlessly. "Get me Ino and Inochi Yamanaka. Also get me Kakashi, tell him it's about Sakura to get him here quickly." Shizune nodded and vanished in a puff of smoke. Naruto looked confused. "Kaka-sensei baa-chan?" The blonde hime sighed. "He'll probably want to know what happened, besides he's intelligent. He might know what to do." Naruto nodded and both waited for the other shinobi to arrive.

**-x-**

Kakashi was spread out on a branch reading his book. Cherry blossoms danced around him and he inhaled the sweet scent, smiling secretly under his mask. He felt a presence underneath him. He sighed silently. "Yes Shizune?" She peered up at him. "Tsunade-sama needs you Kakashi-san." "Alright I'll be there." he said, eyes still glued to his book." Shizune sighed at his laziness. "It's about Sakura-chan, Kakashi-san so I would-" Shizune heard a poof and looked up, Kakashi was gone.

Tsunade looked at the two Yamanaka's in her office, excellent now they just needed to wait until- a poof sound was heard. Never mind everyone was here. "Tsunade-sama, what's going on?" said person turned her head to Kakashi. He was standing by Sakura's unconscious body, a worried look in his visible grey eye. The Hokage folded her hands an rested her head on them. "Naruto shall explain." Naruto nodded and stepped forward. "Earlier this afternoon, Sakura and I went to the teme's house to discuss the future of Team 7. We were all in the back yard, it looked as if the two would fight surely but then Sasuke tipped forward and passed out. I looked over at Sakura to see what she did but she fell forward unconscious as well. While I was worrying the Kyuubi told me he had a message from Sakura via her summon. He stated that teme had been trapped in Sakura's mind by an unknown threat and she couldn't leave because it would endanger Inner. She also said she needed a Yamanaka." Everyone stood in shocked silence. Tsunade turned her attention to the copy-cat ninja. "Kakashi have you heard of anything like this before?" He shook his head. She sighed. "Ino, Inochi. I need someone to go in Sakura's mind and retrieve her or assist her in anyway. Inochi thought for a moment. "Ino, you may go in her mind. I can send Kakashi in with her if he would like." Tsunade nodded. "Alright, is this okay with you Kakashi?" He nodded quickly. "Yes, thank you Inochi-san." Ino and Inochi joined Kakashi by Sakura's body. Inochi placed one hand on Kakashi's forehead while the other formed the hand sign. Ino formed the hand sign and focused her chakra. "Ninpou: Shintenshin no Jutsu!" Both called out. Kakashi closed his eyes and felt something pull at his mind.

Ino opened her eyes. She turned and saw Kakashi next to her. "Ino is this Sakura's mind?" he questioned. She nodded. "Yes I was in here once as you may recall. However, it wasn't this dark. It was dark for a mind but not this unaturally dark..." she trailed off. Both shivered. It was cold and lonely here. Black was the only color it seemed and the empty space seemed to go on forever. "Should we look for Sakura?" Kakashi asked, worried. Ino shook her head. "Sakura's mind has always been more dangerous and unstable than a regular mind, you have to remember it's not like other minds before acting. If we poke around there's a chance the unknown threat could get us. Either Sakura herself or Inner will find us. It's best we wait." Kakashi nodded. They stared out at the vast empty space and wondered just what exactly exsisted in Sakura's dark mind.

_"Welcome, I'm glad you could make it."_

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Kyuu-chan: mwahahahaha yay chapter 8 DONE! Sorry if this chapter was kind of boring but next chapter there's a lot more action as some of the mysteries of Sakura's mind become unveiled. Also my dear readers, I HAVE A CHALLENGE FOR YOU! So to check out this challenge simply click on my name and see all my stories. It will be the one called Challenge. Please check it out! Thank iTunes notes for letting me update. On a side note, Sakura's summons will be explained in a later chapter so no questions on that because I will give nothing away. Also I did not come up with the idea of tailed fox demons for a summon. That idea belongs to 'Angel of the Godless' I hope they don't mind me borrowing it, but I had an idea that would work well with those summons incorporated into it. Anyways until next time REVIEW!


	9. Chapter 9

Kyuu-chan: Yo, here's chapter 9, sorry it took so long to update! Before I get started, a quick announcement. My itouch broke, so now there's no more updating via itouch notes. Ikr shitty luck with technology. Now I have to write everything out, then wait until I can get on my moms computer, type everything, then update. So as of now, with high school starting as well (wooo imma fresh meat freshman!), updating will be extremely difficult and not as often. But I promise, I will never give up on this story or any other story of mine. With that said, on to chapter 9!

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

_"Welcome, I'm glad you could make it."_

Kakashi and Ino spun around to see two grey forms of Sakura. One had 'Inner' scribbled on her forehead so they assumed the other was the original. "S-sakura, you're grey!" Ino stuttered. Said shinobi looked down. _"I suppose I am. Do not fret, you will remain normal. This body is simply adapting to the landscape of my mind."_ Sakura looked beyond Ino's shoulder and saw Kakashi. A big grin lit up her face and she ran into his waiting arms. He chuckled as he caught her and spun her around. He pressed his forehead to her's and watched as she giggled cutely and cooed happily in his ear. _"I'm glad you're here." _she whispered.

Ino turned away from their private moment and nodded to Inner. "Nice to see you again Inner." she greeted pleasantly. Inner spoke with a frosty, clipped tone. **"I cannot say I feel the same Yamanaka-san." **Ino flinched, knowing the exact reason for the normally dormant personality's cold tone. "Inner, we have all apologized to Sakura more times than we can count! And she has forgiven us too..." she protested meekly. However, Inner saw right through her. She scoffed. **"Bullshit. You and I both know sorry doesn't cut it. Sakura isn't the type to forgive and forget. She would keep it all locked up and say all was forgiven just to keep you all happy. She is too good for you pathetic excuses of friends and shinobi. Unfortunately for you, all that bottled up anger and betrayal is fed straight into me, and I am no stranger to grudges." **The blonde hung her head in shame at Inner's harsh biting words.

Oblivious to the exchange, Sakura looked over her shoulder and smiled at her other half. _"Inner, I think we should establish some rules and then be on_ _our__ way." _Inner nodded and gestured for her counterpart to continue. _"OK. before we go, three rules. Rule number one: no jutsu unless I say so. I have no idea how foreign chakra would react with my mind or body or if you could even summon it here. Rule number two: Stay with the group. I don't know what would happen if either of you got lost in here so lets all stay together. Rule number three: Absolutely NO touching ANYTHING! I cannot stress enough how important this rule is. With my mind as messed up as it is, memories, highly classified information, and techniques aren't properly locked up. They will be taking the form of anything and everything to try and trick you into touching them. If that happens, you will either be sucked into some insane realistic reality, or whatever you touched will be ripped into your mind in a very bastardized way. So lets all keep our hands in our pockets and be on our way." _Kakashi and Ino blinked rather dumbly and nodded.

**x.x**

Ino felt cold. She knew Sakura's mind wasn't a safe place. She knew it was different. She felt that fact alone couldn't be said enough. It felt like a tundra here. Absently, she wondered if it was because Sakura's mind was so different that she felt so cold and wary. There was a foreboding feeling gnawing in her gut. However, no one else seemed bothered by the freezing temperature. She blinked and brushed her thoughts away, focusing back on Sakura's body just in front of her. Ino felt dizzy, was it her or was everyone else getting father away? Ino opened her mouth to call out Sakura's name but no sound emerged. '_Genjutsu!'_ Something whispered urgently in the back of her mind. But it was such a far off echo and almost impossible to hear. Ino sprinted forward, her hand outstretched, trying to reach Sakura. They drifted farther and farther away.

Ino slowed and panted. She felt like she had sprinted miles non-stop. Her knees buckled and she fell to the ground. She sat on the ground, coughing and wheezing. It seemed like hours before she finally caught her breath. She stood up and was about to walk away in the direction of the others when a flash of blonde caught her eye. She followed the color, turning slowly. She was facing an almost exact replica of herself, only this person was more mature looking. Her hair was shorter and pulled back exposing a perfect complexion. Almost invisible crow's feet framed warm, brown eyes. "Kaa-san?" Ino whispered. The woman smiled with teeth so white and perfect, Gai would have been put to shame. "Hello Ino-chan." Tears gathered in the corner of Ino's eyes as she threw herself at her mother, ignoring the warning bells screaming that her mother was dead and never coming back. As soon as she touched the woman however, she vanished and Ino was whisked away to a dark, dreary room.

**x.x**

A figure crouched low to the ground. They seemed to be bowing. Covered in all black, it seemed the figure could be mistaken for a shadow of the large pillars supporting the ceiling overhead if they so chose to. A mop of short, pink hair loosely pulled back peeked out from under a mask and hood. Realization struck. "Sakura!" Ino called. The girl did not react to Ino's voice, in fact it seemed she didn't even notice she was there. Before Ino could scream at her again, a raspy voice broke the silence. _"With this task, I will be able to determine your level of undying devotion to me Tora-san." _Ino froze at the voice. She looked at the front of the room. There in all his bandaged, controlling, glory was the king of bastards. Danzo. He tossed a scroll, Sakura caught it with ease. Ino watched as she unfurled it and scanned the contents. Sakura froze and tensed. A low growl escaped her masked face. _"And pray tell Danzo-sama, how will this task will prove anything?" _Her voice sounded younger than she was now. Could this be when Sakura was first accepted into ANBU? Danzo smirked. _"Well there was a rumor circling these two and my ever resourceful ROOT members confirmed that it is in fact, true. Take them out and I will know you are loyal to me."_ Sakura remained frozen, shaking. It looked like she wanted to cry or scream but couldn't decide which. She jerked suddenly, and her posture became more lax. A malicious, dark aura surrounded her. She bowed curtly. When she spoke again her voice was raspier, deeper and mocking. _"It shall be done, Danzo-sama." _She spat, then she was gone. The scroll floated to the ground, slowly burning along the edges. Curious, Ino crept toward the burning scroll. Horror overtook her mind and her blood froze as she read the words printed in neat kaniji. She felt sick.

_Highly classified _

_Mission Rank: S _

_Shinobi Assigned: Haruno S. (ANBU CODE NAME: TORA) (ROOT NUMBER 4786)_

_Assignment: Elimination of Haruno Kenji and Haruno Kaya who have been proven to be spies for the sound village._

_Location: Konoha, civilian district._

Ino began shaking and Danzo's sadistic chuckles echoed off the walls as Ino was once again whisked away. If she had listened carefully, she would have heard a howl far away dripping with anguish.

**x.x**

Sakura slapped Ino across the face again. _"Dammit!" _she swore. _"I told her not to touch anything! INO!"_ She screamed. Finally Ino responded. She gasped and sank to her knees, shaking uncontrollably. Sakura crouched down so she was eye level with the blonde. _"What did you see?" _she growled. Ino shook her head back and forth and sobbed. Sakura snarled and slapped her again. **"Outer enough, losing your temper won't help anything!"** Inner commanded. Sakura payed her no heed and whispered in Ino's ear. _"What. Did. You. See?" _Ino trembled and whispered back. "Danzo. Parents. y-you killed t-them!" She began to cry again and Sakura exhaled. _"Shit." _she mumbled. Inner looked at her counterpart questioningly. _"Assassin mission 344." _Inner inhaled sharply. Sakura leaned down to Ino's ear again. _"You will tell no one what you saw. I cannot guarantee your well-being if you do." _Ino shuddered and nodded weakly. "Sakura. What happened?" Kakashi asked. Sakura swore under her breath, she had momentarily forgotten about Kakashi. _"Nothing love, she saw an old assassin mission from ANBU." _She smiled sweetly. Kakashi nodded, knowing well how horrifying ANBU missions could get. Sakura gripped Ino's elbow and hoisted her to her feet. _"Well we best be going now ne?"_Inner and Kakashi nodded and they set off once again.

**x.x**

Kakashi felt as if they had been walking for hours. Ino had finally calmed down but Kakashi noticed she kept stealing glances at Sakura. It kept getting darker the longer they walked Kakashi noted. They came to a long corridor. **"We are getting close to the core of Sakura's mind. In a simple term, things will be getting strange." **Inner commented. They continued walking down the corridor until they came to a door. **"After going through this, we should arrive at wherever Sasuke is being kept." **_"Inner, I've never been this far down. What is this?" _Sakura questioned. Kakashi and Ino looked at the split personality, wondering the same thing Sakura was. **"This is where your emotions are kept. We must be careful, they take the shape of many things. Stay close together. The sooner we get to Sasuke, the sooner we get out of here." **They all nodded and Sakura turned the handle of the door. It swung open and they stepped in.

The hallway they stepped into was bathed in an eerie, red, glow. Growls echoed off the walls. It felt like they had stepped into an inferno. Cautiously, the group went deeper into the corridor. A roar startled the group and they were pulled until they were in front of a cage. The shinobi looked on in horror as the Kyuubi no Kitsune starred at them with hell-fire eyes. A throaty chuckle emerged from his snout. "So the creator has finally reared her pretty little head, tell me what brings you here wretch?" _"INNER! What is he doing here!?" _"I can answer that wretch, don't go clamoring the keeper for answers." _"Keeper?" _Sakura echoed. "Yes, in a simple breakdown of things, your mind is busted. You technically qualify as one-hundred percent insane, _congratulations_. Your emotions began to take forms and your mind became more complex. I represent hatred and anger. The keeper, who you call 'Inner', was formed long ago before all of us. Since she makes up every emotion you have, we were created to keep her from taking on too much and being destroyed. Likewise she does the same for us, since she is much more powerful, she has larger capacity and can hold more emotion. It is how your mind balances out." Sakura nodded confusedly, but she was to terrified to ask the demon fox anything. _"So, you wouldn't happen to know where Sasuke is would you?" _The Kyuubi glared. "Chasing that bastard again are you wretch? How pathetic. I can only assume the unknown has him." Sakura bristled. _"I am not chasing him like some love sick puppy! I'm trying to get him out so he doesn't get us killed! And what is an unknown?" _"I am done talking to you fools! Find out from someone else!" he bellowed, smashing his tails on the ground. The group quickly scurried away. "That was terrifying." Ino commented offhandedly. The rest nodded in agreement and continued onward.

They proceeded into a new corridor. This one was bathed in blue. The temperature had dropped dramatically from the blazing inferno that was the Kyuubi's domain. It was freezing and if one looked close enough, tiny snowflakes fell by the thousands. They gathered in hair and on clothes and even though they were highly trained not to show emotion, each shinobi couldn't help but shiver at the raw, cold feeling they received when a snowflake connected with their exposed skin.

This time when the cage was found, it was as if they had walked into a winter wonderland. Icicles hung from the ceiling and rose from the ground. A slippery path was carved up a hill and led to bars made of ice. When the group approached the cage, small whimpers could be heard. A small girl sat in the corner. She was curled up into a ball, hiding her face from the world, but there was no mistaking the tell-tale short, pink hair pulled back by a red ribbon. Sobs wracked the girls body and she lifted her tear-stained face to gaze at the new comers. Kakashi felt his heart skip a beat as the rounded face and soft green eyes of a three year old Sakura met his gaze. She shrieked in alarm. "P-please don't hurt me!" she cried clutching her forehead. Ino wanted to step forward and comfort the small child but Inner held her back. **"She is too small to understand anything. This little one represents sorrow and desperation. It is best we leave now, she will not know where Sasuke is." **The group took a step forward, preparing to leave again. After seeing they would not hurt her, the little Sakura cried in alarm. "Wait! Please don't leave me alone! Be my friends, please I promise I'll be kind! PLEASE DON'T LEAVE ME ALONE AGAIN!" The snow that once fell softly was now a raging blizzard. The wind screamed in anger and begged not to be left. Kakashi's heart shattered as the pleas became more desperate. Eventually they echoed from far away. The grey haired scarecrow stole a glance at his pink, well grey-haired now, girlfriend. Her stance was tall and just a bit tense. Her eyes held a far off look, glazed over, lost in memories. The journey continued.

**X.X**

The rooms they passed were endless, Sakura supposed it had something to do with her never ending amount of emotions. She could have giggled, shinobi couldn't show emotions yet here was numerous amounts hiding in her head. An unnoticeable frown creased between her brows, they had gone through everything but no Sasuke. Whatever this unknown was, it was good. They didn't have so much as a hint to what or where this thing would be. Her skin buzzed, as though something was reacting with it. A glance to her left told her Inner felt the same thing. The kanji marked girl hummed thoughtfully. **"We've gotten deeper than I thought, we're nearing the mental chakra center." **Kakashi and Ino tilted their head questioningly. "Mental chakra center?" They echoed. She nodded. **"Yes in an effort to keep both of us safe, basically I created a mental on and off switch. If I feel like Sakura is using to much chakra and would endanger us, I flick it off and something in her brain gets confused and won't pump chakra to where she wants to send it." **Kakashi and Ino gasped. "You can do that?" They questioned. Sakura snorted. _"Yes apparently being in charge of most of my mind allows her to really fuck some stuff up in here." _**"In a nutshell yes." **she paused. **"Outer, we are nearing the place where that switch is kept, do you know who will be waiting for us." **She smirked. _"Ah, yes the representative of power. Come to think of it, he will be able to help us out quite a bit." _The rest of the party exchanged confused glances but Sakura refused to elaborate.

Finally they arrived in a large white room. A flash of light momentarily blinded them, when they regained their vision, they were standing in a field of cherry blossom trees. Green grass flattened under their feet, and an endless blue sky towered above them. Sweet pink cherry blossoms swirled around Sakura, as though welcoming her. Here the color came back to her, green eyes sparkling and all. Even Inner's dull grey skin had turned a bit silver and the foggy black color of her clothing shone like a polished midnight black stone, her almost lifeless white eyes now had a lavender tint. She happily hummed in approval.

"Hime." A deep baritone greeted them. All spun around, with the exception of Sakura, and came face to face with Uchiha Itachi. They all jumped back, again with the exception of Sakura. Instead she took a step forward. _"Itachi-san."_ She greeted pleasantly. He bowed and pressed his lips lightly to the back of her hand. "I sense you require my assistance Hime, usually your visits are a bit more planned." Sakura sighed. _"I can never surprise you can I Itachi-san? Yes well Sasuke was somehow sucked into my mind and we need to find him. The Kanjo said the unknown has him. Would you happen to know what that is?" _"I do." he replied. Sakura's face lit up. _"Great! Can you tell us what it is?" _"I believe that is something you must find out for yourself Hime. However, I will tell you you are close, it is just past here." Sakura pouted. _"Fine. If you are accompanying us we should be leaving." _"I shall not be joining you this time. Please be careful Hime, danger lurks in the darkest of corners." She nodded and the group turned and left. Itachi sighed. "Change is coming Hime. I hope you are ready for it, remember I will be there to help you should you need me."

**X.X**

Dark gates loomed ahead of them. This was it. They had finally reached where Sasuke was being held. The atmosphere was tense, the shinobi even tenser. Sakura took a deep breath and threw the gates open.

Shocking yellow eyes starred at them. Sasuke was in a large cage, shivering and trembling. "**GET OUT!**" A mighty voice roared. Kakashi and Ino shrieked and in a flash were gone. Inner screamed and found herself bound by the ankles and wrists, dangling from the ceiling. Sakura starred in horror as a monster stepped from the shadows. Shadowy tails swung around wildly and it was impossible tell how many there were. Fur as black as sin shone as some unknown light reflected off of it. A dark hollow chuckle sounded and a raspy voice spoke, it was deep and mocking and sent shivers down Sakura's spine because she _knew _that voice. It was carved deep inside of her memory, her bones, her nerves, her chakra. The voice was everywhere inside her. The chuckling grew louder.

**"So, you've finally found me."**

**.  
**

**.  
**

**.  
**

**.  
**

**.  
**

**.  
**

**.  
**

**.  
**

**.  
**

Kyuu-chan: FINALLY we're getting to the main plot of the story. OK this chapter is longer than all the rest, over 3,300 words! My little gift for you all being so patient. Please note I will definitely be rewriting this when I finish the whole story. Any criticism you have is acceptable, remember that! Also review or else I won't update dammit! JK i still would but i like reviews a lot ;) Also if any of you wouldn't mind, check out my other stories and leave some reviews while your waiting for the next chapter!

Naruto: HAPPY CHAPTER 9 EVERYONE!


	10. Chapter 10

**Hello everyone! I have a message for all you great followers!**

**OK here's the dealio, this story is being discontinued. There I said it.**

**But fear not my dedicated readers! I'm just rewriting this because to be quite honest, I literally drove myself insane with how cheesy this story was to me. **

**The new story is going to be a lot better. The plot will be more put together, and useless character interaction will be gone. It's also going to be wayyy more dark. However, this version will remain on fanfiction just so you can come back and say 'WOW, this version is totally not as good as the new one kyuu-chan wrote!' **

**Lol anyways, Chapter 1 for the new version will be up as late as this weekend. To access this wonderful new version, you can click on the hyper-link that is my pen name and it will show all the stories I have, simply click on it :) The story will still be called Untitled (NUMBER 2!) cuz i StOOpId when it comes to titles. Any suggestions, let me know!  
**

**I thank you all very much for the support you have given me! You have no idea how much i appreciate it! I sincerely hope you enjoy the new version as much as I do writing it!**

**If you guys have any questions, send me a PM!  
**

**Once again thanks everyone! I look forward to seeing your lovely reviews on the newest version of 'Untitled'.  
**

**BYE!  
**

**~Kyuubi's Angel of Darkness~  
**


End file.
